Knife Edge: The Screenplay
by Invader Jed
Summary: Robin's main priority are his friends; but he treasures no friend more than Starfire. When she is kidnapped by a criminal called Knife, Slade orders him to spare her, believing the Tamaranian to be the key to the Boy Wonder's downfall...[COMPLETE]
1. Part I Scene I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, and the only character that is mine is Knife. I'm not going to put a disclaimer in every time, people, so savour this one. WOO! Okay, on with the stuff.

**Author's Note:** Hey there people! I'm normally a fictionpress person thing, but since the show has admittedly grown on me, and considering my great boredom during the "summer" holidays (summer in inverted commas cos you wouldn't know it here in Scotland!!!) I thought I would exercise my screenplay writing with a fanfic other than Invader Zim swoons with love. Anyhoo, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. This is the first part which has . . . urm . . . seven scenes, and the second part (which will appear in a second story. But for now, here is the first part!  
  
**_ Knife Edge: Part One_**  
  
A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

SCENE ONE: Prologue  
  
_The screen is black. Two flashes of green suddenly appear and they shoot across the screen diagonally into the far corner. The light comes on, and STARFIRE is revealed fighting a masked man, dressed in black trousers, silver books to the shin, a black, long sleeved to, silver half-fingered gloves and a mask which covers his whole head. The mask has a slash down the middle so you can see one of the villain's blue eyes, part of his nose  
and the corner of his mouth._  
  
**STARFIRE _(flying in the air, barraging the man with Starbolts):_** _YAAAHH!  
_  
**ROBIN _(appearing behind her with the other Teen Titans):_**Titans, go! Take this guy down!  
  
_The Titans attack. While RAVEN and STARFIRE attack from above, trying to hit the agile criminal, who manages to evade blasts by dodging in and out, CYBORG tries to hit him with his laser cannon, but fails to hit him. The unknown criminal then attacks BEASTBOY who is currently in the form of a wolf, before running straight into ROBIN. The leader of the Titans' eyes narrow victoriously as the others gather around, except STARFIRE, who is offscreen._  
  
**ROBIN:** So you thought you could abduct the visiting world leader to the city, here, then, did you? Well, sorry, but it looks like there's a change in plans.  
  
**RAVEN:** Robin, look out –  
  
_Before anyone can react, the criminal shoots out a side kick at ROBIN, who crashes into the opposite wall with a cry. The criminal seizes the opportunity to escape. STARFIRE appears again and flies down to meet ROBIN. She kneels by his side and tries to stir him._  
  
**STARFIRE:** Robin? _Robin_, are you alright?  
  
**ROBIN _(groaning):_** Star?...where's the guy? Did he get away?  
  
**STARFIRE _(slightly puzzled-sounding):_** The "guy" has tried to escape, and he would have, had I not..._**(she smiles)...**_intervened.  
  
_ROBIN looks at her questioningly, but when RAVEN and CYBORG come down the shaft he escaped out of holding the villain victoriously, ROBIN smiles warmly at STARFIRE, who blushes slightly. No one but her notices the look of malice thrown at her by the criminal, and although her face flinches she appears to be quite pleased with herself._  
  
**SCENE CLOSED - ROLL STARTING THEME TUNE**

* * *


	2. Part I Scene II

**Author's Note:** Hey ho kiddies. Did you like the first part? Hope so! Here is the first scene after the theme tune, cos you know they have a wee bit before. I want to make this as much like a real episode as possible, minus, you know, the animation! I'm sure you guys are imaginative enough to create the scene in your head though. Please review!  
  
**_ Knife Edge: Part One_**  
  
A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

**SCENE TWO - A prison cell / Slade's headquarters**  
  
_We see the villain the Titans captured sitting in his cell, with his arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes are narrowed, and in the background are sounds of STARFIRE attacking him and ROBIN crying orders at the Titans. Suddenly, a blast knocks him off his feet and he falls on the stone floor. When he looks up he sees SLADE, who grabs his arm and runs out, CINDERBLOCK and PLASMUS behind them. The screen fades out and in on SLADE's base. The mysterious villain looks around before seeing SLADE sitting in a chair. The criminal takes a defensive stance.  
_  
**CRIMINAL _(in an anxious voice)_:** What do you want? Why am I here?  
  
**SLADE _(calmly, even slightly amused)_:** Calm down. Surely you would not rather be in prison? Or had you acquired a taste for small spaces, (he glances up at the criminal) Knife?  
  
_The criminal's visible eye widens and he takes a step back. His arms swing  
at his sides and his legs are far apart. He tries to comprehend._  
  
**KNIFE:** How do you know my name? Who are you?  
  
**SLADE:** My name is Slade. You will have heard my name spoken before. I know your name, Knife, because I have heard your name spoken before, even if not many have. I have been told that you are an agile, able warrior that can fit my needs. I have brought you here because I feel you will be a valuable ally to me.  
  
**KNIFE:** What for? I work for no one!  
  
**SLADE:** Then perhaps we could work together...?  
  
**KNIFE _(swallows, and takes a step closer):_** I'm listening. What against?  
  
**SLADE:** Who else but the Teen Titans?  
  
**KNIFE:** That would be a good deal. But how can I trust you?  
  
**SLADE:** How can I trust _you_?  
  
_KNIFE's eye narrows as he realises he cannot answer the question._  
  
**SLADE:** Why is it you want the Titans?  
  
**KNIFE:** I came to capture the world leader when he was here at the congress meeting in the city. That plan was foiled, due to one Titan in particular.  
  
**SLADE:** Let me guess. _Robin._  
  
**KNIFE:** Is that her name?  
  
**SLADE _(puzzled_):** Not Robin? Interesting...he is normally the one most difficult to contend with.  
  
**KNIFE:** I have heard the leader was once your apprentice.  
  
**SLADE _(darkly)_:** That is indeed Robin. Who was it that stopped you escaping?  
  
**KNIFE:** She seemed harmless...peaceful, in fact. One can hardly believe she is a Titan. She was vicious, though, attacked me with green bolts from her hands and eyes. When the others surrounded me, she flew up the shaft I had planned to escape out of, but she had sealed it shut somehow, as if she had guessed what I had planned to do.  
  
_ SLADE sits still and says nothing for a while. He strokes his chin and appears to be pondering something. Finally he sits up and looks directly at KNIFE._  
  
**SLADE:** Then I will make you a deal. Doubtless that when one Titan is taken down they all come looking for him or her. If you successfully capture Starfire, then we can discuss our next steps at ensnaring Robin and the other Titans. That way I may have my own personal revenge on Robin while you can restore your dignity by destroying Starfire. And then, it is only a matter of time before the rest of the Teen Titans are also annihilated.  
  
_ KNIFE nods and walks up to SLADE, who stands up. SLADE is considerably taller than his new ally, who looks up at him. The corner of his mouth that we can see is turned up in a sly smile. SLADE holds out his hand, and KNIFE takes it._  
  
**SCENE CLOSED**  
  
**A/N:** Sorry there wasn't more action in that. Fight scene next chapter. I'll update soon, promise!!! 


	3. Part I Scene III

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thanks for the reviews, answers to them are at the end of the chapter! Keep them coming, people, it's really very greatly appreciated! Now I know I promised you action this chapter, but it's actually NEXT chapter, which will be up tomorrow. Sorry for any disappointment, but you know it's a cruel world yadda yadda, just gives you something to look forward to!!! Enjoy this chapter anyway!  
  
_** Knife Edge: Part One  
**_  
A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

**SCENE THREE – Titan Tower**  
  
_The screenshot is outside Titan Tower, but the camera zooms in and two  
distinct voices are heard, that of BEASTBOY and RAVEN, who are arguing.  
_  
**BEASTBOY:** All I'm saying is that you can sometimes be too grumpy. To me that counts as an emotion.  
  
**RAVEN _(disgruntled)_:** Well sometimes it's just _too_ easy to be grumpy around you.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** What, because I'm too happy for you or something?  
  
**RAVEN:** No, because you're annoying.  
  
Sh_e leaves, and as the door slides open for her, STARFIRE is revealed, who looks at RAVEN strangely before choosing not to speak and walking in. She notes BEASTBOY's sad expression and sits down next to him. BEASTBOY looks up at her and smiles grimly._  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Hey, Star.  
  
**STARFIRE:** Hello, Beastboy. Why are you so sad now, when earlier when you were chasing Cyborg you seemed so joyful?  
  
_BEASTBOY looks away and shrugs defensively. He sighs heavily.  
_  
**STARFIRE:** Would you like me to leave?  
  
**BEASTBOY:** No, it's okay. I could do with some company.  
  
**STARFIRE:** What are you sad about, Beastboy?  
  
**BEASTBOY:** I'm not sad...just...thoughtful.  
  
_STARFIRE looks at him, obviously not understanding fully what he means, but  
not wanting to seem rude._  
  
**STARFIRE:** What are you full of thought about?  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Oh, no one...(_**he realises what he said and blushes, stammering:) **_I mean, nothing.  
  
**STARFIRE _(gently):_** You are thinking of Terra, perhaps?  
  
_BEASTBOY looks up at her._  
  
**BEASTBOY:** How did you know?  
  
**STARFIRE:** I did not. I guessed.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** I guess it's kinda obvious.  
  
_STARFIRE shifts in her seat and pats BEASTBOY's hand affectionately. He  
smiles at her softly._  
  
**STARFIRE:** One day we will return her to her true self, do not worry.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** I hope you're right.  
  
_He picks up a framed photograph of the Teen Titans and Terra sitting outside a café. He smiles slightly and hands it to STARFIRE, who traces a finger along it until it rests on ROBIN, who is holding to fingers over CYBORG's head in rabbit ears. She smiles to herself, and BEASTBOY peers over at the picture and the dreamy look in her eyes.  
_  
**BEASTBOY _(with sudden realisation):_** You _like_ him, don't you?  
  
_STARFIRE looks up at him.  
_  
**STARFIRE _(innocently):_** Who?  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Duh! _Robin!  
_  
_STARFIRE flushes furiously and she closes her eyes, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. She laughs nervously, before quickly returning to her usual, natural expression. She looks once more at the picture before putting it down so the photograph faces downwards. BEASTBOY regards her carefully._  
  
**STARFIRE (_quietly):_** He is my...friend. Of course I like him.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** I mean _like him like him_. You are attracted to him.  
  
**STARFIRE:** You mean he wears bright colours so it is easy to know where he is?  
  
**BEASTBOY _(rolling his eyes):_** No, what I mean is . . .  
  
_He is cut off by the door opening and ROBIN emerging. He runs in urgently  
and stands in front of STARFIRE and BEASTBOY._  
  
**_ROBIN (importantly):_** Star, Beastboy, there's trouble. That guy we caught last week is back. We gotta go _now_.  
  
_He turns and leaves quickly. STARFIRE gets up to follow him, and BEASTBOY notices the long look she gave ROBIN. STARFIRE leaves and BEASTBOY follows  
her, and the door closes behind them._  
  
**SCENE CLOSED**

****

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEEWWW! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, folks!  
  
**Answers to reviews:**  
  
**Redflame08:** Thanks so much for being my first reviewer! YAAAAAY I feel so happy and special and stuff. Yeah I know it's quite a weird way to do it, but not quite as bizarre as my Invader Zim musical!!! I hope it's not too difficult or offputting to read, and I normally write stories in the usual way, I just wanted to have a bash at writing a screenplay, and it's quite fun to do. At least the story comes through and people can picture it in their heads, that's the main thing. And the fact that you are enjoying it just makes me a happy happy bunny. Please come back and review again!!  
  
**Moon-N-Stars:** Wow you like the way it's going after two chapters? Funky, man! It took me to come up with an original plotline, and originally I was just going to do one episode, but then I thought . . . nah I'll just go for it. It's going pretty well, I have all the scenes mapped out, so all I need to do is actually write them!!! My idea was to make it as realistic as possible to a Teen Titans episode, so I hope I've done that okay! Your review is greatly appreciated, please come back and read more!!! 


	4. Part I Scene IV

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Greetings and salutations Earth bunnies. Come back for more eh? Well rightly so! Tee hee! ENJOY!!!! Answers to reviews at the end of the chapter, keep them coming in please!!! (by the way, I put this chapter back up again cos it had loads of errors!)  
  
**_Knife Edge: Part One_**  
  
A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

**SCENE FOUR – An empty street in the city, surrounded by tall buildings.**  
  
_KNIFE stands alone in the street, his feet apart and his hands clasped  
behind his back. In his ear is an earpiece and microphone connected to  
SLADE._  
  
**KNIFE _(gruffly):_** They take their time.  
  
**SLADE _(offscreen):_** Be patient, Knife...it is a virtue you would do well to wield.  
  
**KNIFE:** I have no need for virtues, Slade...hold on... _**(he tenses)**_  
  
**SLADE:** They are here. Enjoy. And be careful; do not underestimate them like last time.  
  
**KNIFE _(smiling nastily):_** Don't worry. I _won't._  
  
_The Titans arrive. RAVEN, STARFIRE and BEASTBOY (as an eagle) fly, while  
CYBORG and ROBIN run forwards, ROBIN taking the lead._  
  
**ROBIN:** Titans, go!  
  
_KNIFE sprints forward towards ROBIN and tackles him to the ground. ROBIN cries out, and gets his feet under KNIFE's chest, kicking him off himself into CYBORG's waiting arms. CYBORG catches KNIFE and holds him tight._  
  
**CYBORG _(laughing):_** Man, that was _too_ easy!  
  
**KNIFE:** You're right there, boy.  
  
_KNIFE disappears suddenly and CYBORG cries out as he is thrown across the street and smacks into the opposite wall, slumping to the ground, unconscious. RAVEN rushes to his side, but is forced to move when KNIFE throws a long knife at her. She blocks it successfully with a shield but flies up into the air._  
  
**RAVEN:** Asarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_  
  
_She summons a car, which throws itself at KNIFE, who turns invisible and  
reappears when the car passes through where he was standing._  
  
**RAVEN:** _Aah!_  
  
**BEASTBOY _(in bear form):_** No way! Not only does he turn invisible, he can dissolve!  
  
**ROBIN:** Nice work, Sherlock! Is Cyborg okay?  
  
_RAVEN has flown back down to meet CYBORG, who is still knocked out cold._  
  
**RAVEN:** He'll be okay, he's just..._gaargh!_  
  
_KNIFE throws several knives at her, which accurately fasten her to the ground, her cape pinned to the cement penetrated by the razor-sharp blades. As she tries to escape, KNIFE appears at her side and kicks her in the face as hard as he can. She flies back and STARFIRE swoops down to catch her._  
  
**ROBIN:** _Raven! _Is she alright?  
  
**STARFIRE:** She is fine...just stunned.  
  
_STARFIRE lands and sets RAVEN down on the ground gently. KNIFE next runs at STARFIRE, but she evades him by flying up and landing over beside ROBIN and  
BEASTBOY._  
  
**BEASTBOY:** He's already taken two of us out, dude! This is less than good.  
  
**STARFIRE:** What is to stop him taking us out too?  
  
**ROBIN _(urgently):_** He's only beating us because we're fighting too separately. If we really work together, he can't pick us off one by one.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Not much of a plan, but we can try.  
  
_Meanwhile, KNIFE is becoming impatient, so when he sees the remaining Titans running towards him he smiles wryly. STARFIRE flies overhead ROBIN, who is riding on BEASTBOY the horse's back. She fires Starbolts at KNIFE, who turns invisible at each one. She somersaults backwards in the air and lands behind ROBIN on BEASTBOY's back, linking her hands around his waist. She freezes suddenly when ROBIN puts one of his hands over hers.  
_  
**STARFIRE _(snapping back to reality):_** What now?  
  
**ROBIN:** Follow my lead! Beastboy, keep running!  
  
_BEASTBOY charges until they reach KNIFE, and ROBIN jumps off his back with STARFIRE still holding onto him. She is unsure whether to let go or not._  
  
**ROBIN:** Fly, Star. _FLY!_  
  
_STARFIRE obediently flies up, and ROBIN readies himself to throw some discs at KNIFE. He throws four consecutive discs, but KNIFE manages to avoid all but one, which catches his foot, and throws him offbalance. He lands heavily on the ground and BEASTBOY takes his chance, turning into a pterodactyl and circling around KNIFE's head, who bats at him repeatedly, while STARFIRE whirls ROBIN around and throws him at KNIFE, catching him in the face with a flying kick._  
  
**KNIFE:** _AAAARGH!_  
  
_His head hits off the ground and as it does so he turns invisible. STARFIRE  
lands next to RAVEN, and ROBIN looks around him for KNIFE._  
  
**KNIFE_(invisible)_:** _I'm going to get you, girl!_  
  
_STARFIRE looks frightened all of a sudden, and ROBIN runs to her. He looks  
her in the eye, and grabs her hand tightly. She looks at him oddly and  
BEASTBOY looks over curiously._  
  
**ROBIN:** Don't you _dare_ worry, Star. Nothing is going to –  
  
**STARFIRE (panicking):** _ROBIN!!_  
  
_STARFIRE begins to lift off the ground as if being hoisted onto someone's  
shoulder. ROBIN tries desperately to hold onto her hand, but STARFIRE  
begins to disappear into the wall of a building lining the streets._  
  
**BEASTBOY:** He can go through walls now?!?  
  
**ROBIN _(yelling):_**_ BREAK THAT WALL DOWN!!!!  
_  
_As STARFIRE struggles, ROBIN refuses to let go of her hand and soon it is just her head and arm sticking out. She looks at him sadly, and his eyes widen.  
_  
**ROBIN _(almost inaudibly):_** Starfire...please...._no..._  
  
**STARFIRE:** Robin..._Robin!_ Please, do not let me go with him!  
  
_Her head disappears and ROBIN grasps her arm desperately.  
_  
**ROBIN:** _BEASTBOY!_  
  
_BEASTBOY charges at the wall as STARFIRE's fingertips disappear slowly, and ROBIN had nothing left of her to hold on to, before the wall crashes down  
and piles of rubble fall on ROBIN and BEASTBOY._  
  
_The dust subsides and leaves BEASTBOY emerging from the bricks as a mouse. He quickly turns back into himself and throws bricks off until a coughing ROBIN is revealed._  
  
**ROBIN _(gasping):_** Starfire?..._Where is she?!  
_  
**BEASTBOY:** She's gone, dude. He got her.  
  
**ROBIN _(throwing rocks off himself in a fury):_** No. _NO!! **(he punches a rock)**  
_  
**BEASTBOY:** Robin, calm down...  
  
**ROBIN _(pushing B.B. away):_** _STARFIRE!!!!!_  
  
_The camera zooms out on ROBIN crying out STARFIRE's name, BEASTBOY standing helplessly, and RAVEN slowly helping CYBORG to his feet. In the background,  
SLADE's laughter is heard echoing throughout the street._  
  
**SCENE CLOSED -** **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

* * *

**A/N:** Oooooo exciting, no? Heh, probably not...but I've never really written a fight scene like that before. I hope it was okay!!!  
  
**Answers to reviews:**  
  
**Moon-N-Stars:** Hey thanks for coming back again! Sorry if the last chapter was too short, but it was really just a fill-in before this GREAT BIG HUGE GIGANTIC important scene, ya know? WOOOO I'm so glad you like my story, cos I've never really done anything like this, and it's my first Teen Titans fic, so I was a bit unsure. It is quite hard to make sure everything runs smoothly and there aren't any funny bits, although I'm only human so please forgive typos!!!! Only thing is that I'm going away for three weeks starting Monday so I won't be able to update!!!!!!! Hopefully I'll get all of or most of Part One finished, and do part two when I get back...  
  
**laurashrub:** Hey dude...thanks for reviewing it's really appreciated. Glad you're enjoying it so much, and that u can relate the characters! I hope that what you mean is that Robin, B.B and the others aren't too OOC!!!! Ah well! Don't worry about there being not much Raven just now, because the subplot in this is the argument that Raven had with Beastboy earlier in the story, and how they sort it out...OR WILL THEY???? I'm not giving away anything, but more Raven will be in soon!  
  
**softbalchick181:** Hopefully you'll get more acquainted with the way it's written as it goes on. I wasn't really considering it before, but would a Knife Edge story be appealing to anyone? You know, like written in the usual way, but obviously I won't do that until I've finished this version. It's a possibility, and support or disagreement concerning the idea would be appreciated. Let me know if you want it! Anyway, glad you like the story, and as I say perhaps you'll get used to the way it's written! Please come back and review again!!!  
  
**Koriandr Star:** I was very flattered by your review. Saying it was a good example of screenwriting made me very happyful and full of glee etc. There was many a happy dance! Yeah, my idea for Knife was basically to make him as powerful as possible without making him seem invincible, or superior to Slade, who I obviously want to portray as the BIG BADDIE, which he is. So really it's Slade and Knife's lust for revenge for both Robin and Starfire that makes them such easy allies, because Knife doesn't really trust Slade. If it's one thing I love about the Teen Titans programme is that they all have their own insecurities, and I wanted to give Knife his own edginess and cautiousness. But still he's a proud person and his ego's been fractured by Starfire – who was just doing her job, bless her – and Slade sees an opening, not only to get rid of Robin but Starfire and the other Titans. Really it's just my absolute adoration for the Robin and Starfire relationship that inspired this story, and I'm so glad to see other people enjoying it. Please come back and review again!  
  
WOOO what a blether I am! Next chapter up soon...tomorrow perhaps??? 


	5. Part I Scene V

**Author's Note:** YAAAAAAY I love writing this so much it's fun! I've just watched Apprentice: Pt. 2 on t.v. and I love that episode soooo much. Star and Robin…MEANT TO BE!!! Sorry I've just had cake, too, so my sugar levels are a bit high…okay…down to depressing I'm ready now. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!

_** Knife Edge: Part One**_

****A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

**SCENE FIVE – Slade's Headquarters**

_The lights are dimmed, but in the low orange glow from a table lamp we can see SLADE sitting in a chair at the desk, which the lamp is on top of. KNIFE stands on the opposite side of the desk with his arms folded. The camera zooms in on STARFIRE, motionless on the ground, before concentrating on SLADE again._

**SLADE _(angrily):_ **I cannot believe you did not seize the opportunity to…

**KNIFE_ (defensively):_ …**Capture Robin too? What is it that makes you need him so badly, Slade? Hurt your pride, did he?

**SLADE_ (standing to his feet):_** Don't be ridiculous. He is a mere child.

**KNIFE: **That's not what I'd say from fighting with him. My face is still raw from where he kicked me. He's smart…he's quick. He can-

_SLADE interrupts him by roaring furiously and sweeping everything off the desk and onto the floor. Papers fly around KNIFE's head, and he plucks one out of the air. It is a picture of ROBIN, who is smiling knowingly, his arms crossed casually. KNIFE pockets it and nods to SLADE._

**KNIFE (smugly)****: **I see. Personal matter, is it? Don't worry, I have no interest in your obsessions. I just want my vengeance, and with it my dignity.

**SLADE:** You would have had a lot more than that had you brought the boy to me. I could pay you handsomely, but you have failed.

_KNIFE shakes his head grimly, and points at STARFIRE._

**KNIFE:** Well to me, she is victory. With her death brings my glory, and…

**SLADE:** I see your obsession is personal. Well, don't worry, for I have _no_ interest in your infatuation.

**KNIFE: **_Infatuation?!_ I want –

**SLADE: **- to destroy her, of course you do. Well, while I'll have no part whatsoever in your personal vendettas, I happened to have noticed something quite fascinating.

_KNIFE narrows his eye as SLADE walks past him over to a large wall screen. It flicks on and shows STARFIRE holding onto ROBIN on BEASTBOY's back. The screen is paused._

**SLADE (motioning to KNIFE):** Come. I wish to show you something.

_KNIFE looks uncertainly at the sleeping STARFIRE._

**KNIFE: **I don't feel safe…she could wake up.

**SLADE: **A problem easily solved, my friend.

_SLADE claps his hands twice and his servant enters, carting a large glass box on a tray. SLADE walks over to STARFIRE, picks her up and places her in the box. As he closes it, the glass-like alloy it is made of seals in with the rest, so there is no indication of an exit._

**SLADE:** She will never escape from that. Now watch.

_SLADE walks back over to the screen, and this time KNIFE follows him warily. He comes to stand beside the criminal mastermind, who flicks a switch of a remote control, and the film commences._

**KNIFE (curiously)****: **How did you…

**SLADE: **Silence. Watch.

_KNIFE watches BEASTBOY run forwards and notices the way STARFIRE freezes when ROBIN touches her. Then he jumps, and STARFIRE looks puzzled for a moment, and the two begin to descend. Not far away is KNIFE on the screen, wondering what move to make._

**ROBIN (on screen): **_Fly, Star. FLY!_

_STARFIRE flies up, and ROBIN flings discs at KNIFE. Off the screen, SLADE fastforwards KNIFE avoiding them except the last, and he falls down. BEASTBOY swoops over him, and then ROBIN flies in with the assistance of STARFIRE, and ROBIN's foot makes contact with KNIFE's head. KNIFE, off the screen, flinches at the memory, and turns to SLADE angrily._

**KNIFE (angrily)****: **What relevance does this have? What is the point of showing me this?

**SLADE: **_Patience._

_KNIFE on the screen lands, and SLADE switches the screening back to normal speed as KNIFE turns invisible. He sees the looks of confusion on the three Titans' faces, and sees STARFIRE land close to RAVEN, while ROBIN looks around in confusion._

**KNIFE (on screen):** _I'm going to get you, girl!_

_STARFIRE stops dead, and KNIFE off screen shifts position as ROBIN runs to her, looks at her seriously and grasps her hand in desperation._

**KNIFE (to himself)****: **I don't remember that…

**SLADE: **You had other concerns. Watch the screen.

_Back on the screen, STARFIRE's green eyes seem to be containing a mixture of fear and wonder as she looks at ROBIN._

**ROBIN (on screen): **_Don't you dare worry, Star. Nothing's going to-_

**STARFIRE (on screen): **_ROBIN!_

_KNIFE swallows as he sees his invisible self on the screen pick her up over his shoulder and walk through the wall with her, but takes note of ROBIN's determination to keep her, and his aggravation at BEASTBOY. Finally the wall falls, and ROBIN looks up directly at the camera, as several large bricks fall on him._

**KNIFE (in disbelief):** He... _died?_

**SLADE: **Don't be foolish. See Beastboy emerging?

_KNIFE nods and turns his attention from the film, which is still playing._

**KNIFE: **How did you get that footage?

**SLADE: **I have my methods. You would do well not to question them.

**KNIFE: **Fair enough. But what was the point in showing me all that?

**SLADE (laughing softly):** Were you not watching, you fool?

_KNIFE scowls and returns his focus to the screen. There he sees ROBIN angrily yelling at BEASTBOY, and punching a rock._

**BEASTBOY** **(on** **screen): **_Robin, calm down…_

**ROBIN (on screen): **_STARFIRE!!!!_

_KNIFE stares at the screen, which turns black at the press of a button. He blinks, and turns to look at STARFIRE, lying at the bottom of the tank._

**KNIFE: **They're more than just team mates, aren't they? Starfire and Robin, I mean.

**SLADE: **Not officially... To my knowledge.

**KNIFE: **Interesting…I would not class the boy as her cup of tea, but I could see why he…

_SLADE turns to meet KNIFE's eye angrily, who steps back in surprise._

**SLADE: **The Titans' love lives do not concern me, and I do _not_ wish to learn how compatible they are. I want to use this to my advantage, and the only way to do that is to spare the girl…

**KNIFE _(furiously):_**No _way!_ No chance…

**SLADE_ (calmly)_: **…for now, at least.

_KNIFE calms down slightly, but does not appear to be convinced._

**KNIFE: **What is your plan, then?

**SLADE: **The girl has tremendous power. She has control of them well. If used on our side, she could prove to be a valuable asset to destroying the Titans, Robin in particular, considering it is unlikely that he would fight her. I have seen his reluctance in combat with Starfire once before… **_(trails off and appears to be reminiscing)_**

**KNIFE (helplessly):** But what about _my_ revenge?

**SLADE: **Why settle for only Starfire…when you can have all five?

_KNIFE pauses for a moment, turning to look at STARFIRE. He looks back to SLADE._

**SLADE: **Tempting, yes?

**KNIFE _(uncooperatively):_**_ ..._Perhaps.

**SLADE: **Why do you distrust me so strongly? I want only the demise of the Titans. You can have your revenge, and I can have my victory. The Titans will have their just desserts. **_(he holds out his hand) _**What more is there to consider?

**KNIFE _(steps back from him):_** The fact that you're a low life criminal, perhaps?

_SLADE throws back his head in laughter, before walking up to him._

**SLADE: **And you are not? Come, Knife…we share the same thirst for revenge, and the hatred of the Teen Titans. Let us unleash fury upon those children, and make them pay.

**KNIFE (after a pause)****: **…alright. We have a deal. But _I_ control the girl's fate.

**SLADE: **But of course. She is the key to our success, mind. Do not ruin her, or the deal is off, and you will return to prison.

**KNIFE (taking a defensive stance):** Is that a threat?

**SLADE: **Only if you allow it to be.

_KNIFE nods after a pause, and they shake hands. The scene closes on a close-up of STARFIRE's unconscious face._

** SCENE CLOSED **

* * *

****

****

****

**A/N: **Aw wow dudes this is so much fun to write!!!! Please come back, I'll probably update tomorrow again, or as soon as possible…or something!

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Koriandr Star:** I agree with you on the point that if there was to be a proper story of Knife Edge, it would have to be novelesque – absolutely. And again on behalf of Starfire, I don't think anyone could accuse her of being a damsel in distress, but I know what you mean. In some of the episodes there is a hint of Star being like "ohhh help me Robin" but not in my story! I don't think that being carted off through a wall is very heroic at all, but there wasn't a lot Star could do under the circumstances. At no time am I going to make Robin the big hero and make Starfire his moll, that was never the plan!!! I don't want to give too much away, though, so I'll shut up about that for now. On to what you said about Slade, I just find him an easy character to depict. Some people like Cyborg and Raven are quite hard to adapt personalities to, because not much of them are shown in the episodes. But Slade appears to be a calm, serious kind of guy who can lose his temper in a flash. I just tried to picture his voice in my head, and what he would say to someone being arrogant. And voila! The result was obviously not too bad!!! In the next scene, I can reveal, is another Slade – Knife scene where Knife tries his very best not to be intimidated or controlled by Slade, but he does have a very manipulative personality that would be hard to break from. We'll see about the Knife Edge "novel" or whatever once I've finished the screenplay. Thanks again for reviewing, I really quite like responding to your reviews, and I'll hope you'll submit another one………NOW!

**Moon-N-Stars: **Hey, thanks a lot! Glad you liked it. It was quite tricky to do the fight scene, actually, but I had a pretty clear idea of what I wanted to do. I know, I know… but it's so desperately dull here, and I can't wait to get away to be honest! Ah never mind, I'll try my best to get Part One finished but I don't know, because I think there's another two scenes to do. I'm away to write the next one now, but it just depends on what I'm doing for the rest of the week. Keep reviewing! Thanks a lot!

**Laurashrub: **Well, Robin calls Beastboy B.B. now!!! Sorry, it was kinda subconscious cos I think B.B. is a really cute name! Anyway, looking on it I don't think he does…so I shall amend that immediately!!! rushes off to amend…yay! Fantastic, eh? Why thank you. Glad you're enjoying it, and you'll get to find out what happens to Starfire next chapter! What would you think if I turned "Knife Edge" into a proper story, instead of just a screenplay? I'd like to know! I'm glad I managed to turn Robin into Robin…cos he's kinda supposed to be…Robin…anyway! The point is that Robin is Robin, and I'm very confused now so I'm gonna go amend stuff…mmyep! STAY HAPPY!!!! Xxx

**PracticalMagic:** Hey man thanks for reviewing!! Yeah, I can see where you could get that from, but I keep saying I want to make it as Teen Titan-esque as possible, and they always have a short bit at the start, do they not? Anyway, I'm glad it grew on you, and that you don't think it's boring…cos that would make me sad L. Look at my potential sadness. But it's okay, hold the phone it's not a flame, and there was good stuff! YAAAAAAY I'm so happy now!!! is happy see me being happy. Anyway, once I got over the fact that you weren't trying to make me sad, which would be nasty by the way, so don't do that. I cry easily . Anyway, thank you very much, you say nice things about my story, and it makes me smile. Please review again!

**softbalchick181:** Sooooo back again, eh? I'm so joyful, and happy that you think it was good! It actually took quite a while to map out what I wanted to happen in the fight scene, and I'm sorry I knocked out Cyborg and Raven so quickly, but I needed to get to…THE DRAMA!!!! I love the drama in Teen Titans…and it's all about the drama, darlin'!!!!! Sorry I'm a bit happy at getting all these reviews, can you tell??? Thanks so much for reviewing again, keep it up!!! :p

**QueenCheer:** I know! It's like, I thought Slade was supposed to be smart! Even in the second Apprentice episode, when Robin only REALLY showed leniency towards Starfire it was like….helloooooooo use it to your advantage, dude! But no, stupid masked guy had to use his blonde bimbo chum Terra instead. Pwfah. Terra. She smells. Sorry she really annoyed me when she was in it. If it was up to me, Beastboy would go and destroy the statue so she would crumble to bits and NEVER come back cos of course she will, and so will that nasty piece of work Blackfire no doubt. Grrr. Anyway. I'm getting a tad hacked off at myself now and have tottered off into the land of irrelevance! So…oh yeah the review!! Cool, I love answering reviews! Well, you could never be as insane as…..ME! Well you probably could, I'm a perfectly normal human worm baby. Cool. I am keeping writing I am, but I'm going on holiday so you're gonna have to give me a break!!! I should get part one finished before I go though…Keep your fiddlers crossed and I'll keep taking my Ritalin! Review again please! Thank you muchly!

**Starxfire:** Getting good? GETTING GOOD??!?!? What are you trying to say, that before it was as pants as a golfing tournament in the mud? Lol, I'm just kidding you. OH, ask a question, eh? Do I look like a bloomin' chat show???!?!?! Sorry, my split personality kinda got the better of me there. Course you can ask a question, and I shall answer it awkwardly by saying….not really no. Reason no. 1 because there's not a scene with Knife in it next chapter, 2 because it's just a power he has. You don't question how Starfire has funny bolt things, or HOW Beastboy can turn into different animals, or HOW Raven has creepy power things…it's just there! Maybe if I write a proper story of it I could make up some groovy reason that would impress everyone, but in the screenplay you just have to take ol' Knifey-poo as he is. I know you love him really. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and take the opportunity to review again……..NOW! GO! REVIEW! NOOWWWWW! presses button and everyone goes off to review, and Jules stands going MWAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH until she chokes on the dust in the air, like the silly non-breathing nitwit that she is Okay! I'm done now, but you get the idea. Please review?…Please???

**Ninja Chic: **WOWEEE! I only just got your review, and it's like…I SO NEARLY UPDATED BEFORE YOU REVIEWED! I would have had to answer yours another time!!! So you are a lucky bunny that I'm answering it now instead of next chapter, aren't you? Yeah I bet you are! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'm so glad that it has that effect on you…cos that's exactly what I wanted to make it like! I doubt if I send it in to Toonami that they'll air it though, cos it's kinda pants and those dudes have got it allllll worked out. Man I want to write screenplays as a profession…HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE!??!??!?!?! Wow….I could write Teen Titans: THE MOVIE! FUNKY COOL! Except that I suck…Ooooohhhh yeaahhhhhh! Ah well, at least you like it!! Don't worry, cos I've updated now, so hopefully I'm in your goodbooks, and I should be updating again tomorrow so come back and review again! YAAAAAY A NEW FRIEND!

**DIWaRIa: **Touchy scene? What exactly do you mean by touchy scene? Just fill me in, cos I'm a bit confused here. Tee hee. Thanks for reviewing, and I wish I could send it in to producers, but I don't think I'd have much of a shot to be honest. I think they'll have like the next twenty-two and a half seasons pretty much planned out. Poor old Knife and co will have to just be between us guys, but if you know of anyone looking for a script in the Teen Titan area, do let me know! Cos that would be so cool! Glad you liked it, and I'm updating now…which is pretty darned soon. I look forward to reading more reviews from your kind self. Xx

If any of you guys would like to email me or add me to MSN messenger for a jolly good chinwag or otherwise, please email me. My email's on my bio page thing!

**DANKE! Xxx**

**DRAMATIC UPDATE OF DOOM!!!!:** I've just read "Because of You" by Raventhedarkgoddess. It's soooo incredibly sad, so I greatly recommend it to you. Wow. sobs…I'm gonna need lots of reviews to make me feel better now, people!


	6. Part I Scene VI

**Author's Note:** Yaaaaaaaaaay another chapter!!! WOOOOOOO lots of happy dancing and stuff! I can't wait for more reviews! (answers to last chapter's reviews are at the end of this chapter as usual). Okay, hope you enjoy...not a very exciting one I'm afraid but I think we've had the climax of this part. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
_**Knife Edge: Part One  
**_  
A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

**SCENE SIX – Titan Tower, Main Area.**  
  
_BEASTBOY and CYBORG are sitting looking glum on the sofa, while RAVEN is in the corner trying to meditate, but it is not long before the boys start arguing.  
_  
**BEASTBOY _(sadly):_** The house is so quiet without Star...  
  
**CYBORG:** Yeah, cos there's such a thing as quiet with you here?! I don't think so man. It's quiet_er_.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Hey, man, give me a break, will ya? I didn't see _you _trying to rescue her!  
  
**CYBORG _(defensively):_** I was out cold! And besides, a fine job you did! I bet you and Robin were about as useful to her as...  
  
**ROBIN (_not seen_):** ...a chocolate teapot? Just about.  
  
_ BEASTBOY and CYBORG look to ROBIN, whom they had not seen enter. RAVEN  
opens one eye to look, and she sees CYBORG cringing in his seat._  
  
**CYBORG:** Look, Robin, I didn't mean...  
  
_CYBORG tries to put his hand on ROBIN's shoulder comfortingly, but he bats it off bitterly, sitting down on the sofa and putting his head in his hands. CYBORG and BEASTBOY look at each other uncertainly for a moment before ROBIN suddenly lashes out, kicking over a nearby table. Everything spills onto the floor, and BEASTBOY looks mournfully at his spilled milkshake._  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Aw man, that was _strawberry_!... _(**CYBORG looks at him warningly)...**_ I mean... I just wish I'd broken the wall down sooner.  
  
**ROBIN _(moreso to himself than the others):_** We should have left. When Cyborg and Raven got taken out, we should-_have_-_LEFT_!! I'm so _STUPID_, and now she's... _**(he trails off, unable to say it)  
**_  
**CYBORG:** Uh...gone?  
  
_ ROBIN snarls and stands up, sweeping out of the room with his cape billowing behind him. It catches in the door when it closes, so he opens it again, casting a dark look at CYBORG before walking back out._  
  
_RAVEN takes her turn, and she stands also, gives CYBORG a withering look and follows after ROBIN. BEASTBOY grinds his teeth and growls menacingly at CYBORG as a lion. CYBORG shrugs helplessly, and looks pretty sheepish as BEASTBOY also leaves, leaving CYBORG alone._  
  
**CYBORG (_ironically)_:** Was it something I said?  
  
_Meanwhile, ROBIN has gone up to the roof and is sitting where he and STARFIRE normally talk together. He looks up when the door opens, and a momentary image of STARFIRE coming out and waving at him cheerfully occurs in his head, but then she disappears in an instant, and RAVEN is revealed. She looks around her before walking slowly up to ROBIN and sitting next to him._  
  
**RAVEN:** They don't mean it, Robin.  
  
**ROBIN _(quietly):_**I know. _**(he looks away)**_ I'm angrier with myself right now than I ever could be with them. I should have –  
  
**RAVEN _(interrupting)_:** - but you _didn't_. You need to accept that, and figure out what to do next to get her back.  
  
**ROBIN:** Why her, Raven? She's never... **_(he stops suddenly, shrugging.)_**  
  
**RAVEN:** Robin, I know you're upset right now, but listen. I was meditating on it...or..._trying _to...and I realised that this guy that took her, whatever his name is...had planned to do so.  
  
**ROBIN:** To take Star?...But... _why?!  
_  
**RAVEN:** Because she stopped him from escaping back at that government building.  
  
_ROBIN hesitates, adding it all up in his head, before his eyes widen  
suddenly and he looks up at RAVEN._  
  
**ROBIN:** That's why he...  
  
_ROBIN simply nods, and ROBIN looks down at his hand. He clenches it into a  
fist and lowers his voice._  
  
**ROBIN _(darkly):_** Then we'll just have to give him a reason to come after _all_ of us.  
  
_RAVEN smiles softly at him, before BEASTBOY and CYBORG come up onto the  
roof too. They approach ROBIN, who smiles at them grimly. CYBORG puts a  
hand on ROBIN's shoulder while BEASTBOY merely nods._  
  
**ROBIN:** Look guys, Raven's found out something important. This guy was after Star all along; it's why he was fighting us.  
  
**BEASTBOY (_confused):_** But why would he attack Starfire?  
  
**RAVEN:** Revenge. Starfire foiled his escape route, remember?  
  
_ BEASTBOY opens his mouth in shock, and CYBORG slaps a hand to his head._  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Well, duh! _Jeez,_ it seems so obvious now!  
  
**ROBIN _(through gritted teeth):_** If only we'd figure it out before...we could have protected her properly.  
  
**RAVEN:** No point in dwelling on it now. We should concentrate on how to get her back.  
  
**CYBORG:** Raven's right. We should split up around the city.  
  
**BEASTBOY:** But where would he be? He's a new guy on the block. We don't know his hangouts or anything.  
  
_ ROBIN, who has sat silently since he last spoke, appearing to be  
contemplating something, looks up at them defiantly. He fist is still  
clenched tightly._  
  
**ROBIN:** Then we'll just have to search _everywhere._  
  
**RAVEN:** It's our only plan. Where do we go?  
  
**ROBIN:** What?  
  
**BEASTBOY:** Well, you're our mighty leader! Come on man, give us some co- ordinates! I wanna kick some randomly-disappearing-wall-going-throughing- Starfire-stealing-butt!  
  
_ROBIN nods and starts to speak, but a loud alarm suddenly echoes right  
through the tower. CYBORG shrugs lightly, as if he almost predicted it.  
_  
**CYBORG:** Well, I guess there's a _little_ change in schedule.  
  
**RAVEN (unemotionally):** Let's go check it out.  
  
_The Titans hurry down from the roof, but ROBIN pauses at the door. He looks back to his and STARFIRE's spot, and for a moment sees a flashback of himself calling her back from when she was about to leave because of her sister. "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" he says. STARFIRE lands in front of him. The sound of BEASTBOY's voice coming from below snaps him back to reality.  
_  
**BEASTBOY:** Yo, Robin! You're needed! We got a bit of a situation down here!  
  
**ROBIN:** Yeah, I'm... **_(he looks back, only to see that the vision of he and STARFIRE has disappeared)_**...I'm coming. Don't worry, Star...I'm coming.  
  
**BEASTBOY _(from below):_** Yeah, dude? She's not here...  
  
**ROBIN:** No. Not _yet_, anyway.  
  
_ROBIN walks through the door and closes it behind him, and the screen goes black._  
  
**SCENE CLOSED**

* * *

**A/N:** So we come to the end of yet another "wonderful" chapter from me. Sorry if I made Robin a bit cheesy, but he DOES come off a bit corny at times. In a good way, though!!! (hugs Robin) YAAAY I love Robin. Anyhoo, I tried to get some other character involvement other than Starfire and Robin, or Knife and Slade, cos that's kinda all it was before. Sorry if I neglected (hugs others). But not that I don't care bout the other ones (hugs other other ones). Cool. Embracing is fun!!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review!  
  
**Answers to Reviews:  
**  
**Raventhedarkgoddess:** Yaaay I'm so glad you reviewed. Oh, yeah, sorry, I'll be serious now. I forgot that you were kinda...dark...mmyep. Put down the spade and step away from the hole, Jules...Anyhoo! It's cool, I'm a bit of a "rocker" cos I have no fashion taste whatsoever or anything. I just love my baggy jeans and funky t-shirts. People call me a goth sometimes and I'm like....are they not supposed to be really dark? Ah well! At least they acknowledge me! Anyway, on to the response! There is no way that your fic was an... "accident" cos it's so wonderful and stuffs! About the "serious fic" bit...yes...I despise all forms of stupid happy annoying unrealistic fanfictions about the Teen Titans...it's just NOT RIGHT! I mean, there's a witty one-liner and then there's bad grammar, which also ticks me off. I'm sorry, guys, I'm a stickler. Onto the characters! Wow I love replying to reviews. Yeah Knife just kinda came with the development of the story, cos originally it was just going to be Slade that snatched Star and basically the same thing, but I thought Knife and his want for revenge, and his wariness around Slade might make it a bit more interesting. Please do type more things when you're in a not-being-chucked-off-computer situation! Thanks a lot!  
  
**Moon-N-Stars:** In MY country, we call it a holiday! Tee hee. I'm going to France, wahooo! I shall indeed take my time and not give into pressure is calm and not pressure-giving into yaaaay look at my determination and steely composure! YAAAY...please don't hurt me! Yes, answering reviews can take time, especially if you start wittering on like me, but it's fun!!! And it is nice, I like reviewing and reading someone's answer, so I thought I'll do the same thing! I like discussing ideas and answering different opinions on the story. And I could never just write a couple of lines for you, don't be silly, cos you're my NUMBER ONE...along with all the others! Just kidding, your reviews make me smile big happy smiles! ... That's such a great thing to know, you're definitely on my Christmas card list!...oh yeah...um....well, my imaginary one, anyway! Thanks for reviewing again, and do so once more....NOW! Hee hee!  
  
**Laurashrub:** (cowers in corner at nasty ranting)......... I'm soooo sorry if I offended you in any way by being imaginative...perhaps not wholly original but...well none of them have been brainwashed before! I mean, Robin was blackmailed and Terra was never a Teen Titan anyway (not in my book, anyway) cos she was exceedingly smelly and annoying. So in answer to your question, three. Including Terra, but she's smelly so that doesn't count. Two. IT'S UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES GIMME A BREAK!!!! Maybe if I'd made it that Starfire was blackmailed by Slade then yeah fair enough yell at me, but it's nooottttt! And it's kinda necessary. Sorry, but if you have a better idea then please anoint me with your all-knowiness of Teen Titans. (sticks tongue out) Sorry if I got a bit defensive there, nothing personal. I'm happy now! Yeah well I suppose I was going to get a nasty comment sooner or later...jeezo...why can't you all just be nice to me??? Is it so much to ask! (puts on Italian accent) Laurashrub, I write for you and you throwa it back in mya face! Why you dooo this to mee? Okay I'm done now. Cool. I wish I was Italian. I like pizza. Could you not rant at me anymore, and if you have to could you rant nicely, perhaps more of a nag than a rant?...No? Okay then... I'll survive. Review again, please, but be nice! Oh, yeah, and don't worry, I won't be turning Knife Edge into a story story until I've finished part two, which will probably be a while, considering I'm going away on Monday for three weeks. Ahaaaa! Anyhoo, remember that Terra smells and she doesn't count as a Titan. Smelly Titans don't count, okay?...Except maybe B.B. Oh, and another thing, I even put more Raven in...and I did it for yooouuuuuuuu! Waaaahhhh!  
  
**starrobin4eva:** Hey thanks for reviewing! We got a newbie, people! WELCOME to the wonderful world of my crazy review answers! Thanks for your review, it was very nice, unlike laurashrub's (glowers at laurashrub's review) but I'll forgive her cos she's given me nice reviews before! Not as nice as yours tho! Or maybe...I dunno. ANYWAY! Well, the idea that people can see it in their heads as the programme was kind of my main cause of writing the story, so I'm glad that it worked! YAAAY I'm so happy and stuff! I absolutely love the Robin and Starfire relationship too, I think it's great. I just love the way that they have totally different ways of expressing it. I mean, Star is quite obvious but somehow Robin doesn't really seem to realise exactly what she means by her friendly behaviour, and Robin quite often gives impressions of his more-than-friendly behaviour towards Starfire. My favourite instance was on Apprentice: Part II, when he couldn't fight her, and she delivered the line "I cannot live in a world where we must fight" or something, and he couldn't shoot her. I thought...AWWWWWW! Yeah definitely can't wait till next season to see the development of the relationship. Bring it on, baby, yeah!!! Thanks so much for reviewing, and please do so again!!!  
  
**Starxfire:** Okay, I'm sorry if I appeared to be arrogant/ignorant/annoying when I last answered by saying that's just the way Knife was. It was a pretty decent question, man, so it's all groovy. If...and IF....I write a Knife Edge story, I will include that detail, you have my word. Glad you enjoyed Chapter 5 (and chapter 6!!). I'm so glad quite a few people are getting the desired effect of it, including yourself. Writing the fight scenes is a lot more difficult than just speech, like in this chapter, although the reactions towards each other like B.B. and Cyborg towards Robin when they learn he heard them was quite hard to describe, because you can't use any other visual aids other than words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review again!  
  
**raven robin 4 eva:** Umm....what? "Bo"? Are you trying to say "boo" or something? It's okay guys, this dude's just odd...sorry mate but Raven and Robin ain't ever getting together. If you don't like the story, don't review it, okay? Thank you! (wipes hands) Wow that was fun.  
  
**Rochelle:** Thank you dahling! I'm updating now look at me look at me and you're being acknowledged! YAAAAAAAAY! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it And this is just part one. Part two...well, if I finish part one before I go away, will be up in about three weeks cos I'm escaping...I mean, holidaying...from my exciting city. Woo. Um, so, yay, please review again! Sorry there's not much to say to yours, ask some questions or slag it off or something, that'll give me something to properly respond to. MWAAAHHAHAHAHAHHA! J/K!!!   
  
**Peace, love, empathy.xxxx**


	7. Part I Scene VII

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday! Oh my gosh, it's the last scene of this part already! Meep! It's gone so fast, and I'm having soooo much fun writing it! I'll save my note for the end, but for now read and savour! SAVOUR LIKE A GOOSE!  
  
_ **Knife Edge: Part One**_  
  
A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

* * *

**SCENE SEVEN – Slade's Headquarters  
**  
_The same room lit with the low orange light is empty, save for the desk, chair, screen and tank that STARFIRE is lying in. The camera slowly zooms in on her until there is a clear shot of her face. Her eyelids twitch suddenly and flicker open slowly. She wearily raises her head with a groan and sits upright, looking around her surroundings. Unsurprisingly, she is shocked at finding herself in a box._  
  
**STARFIRE_ (anxiously):_**Hello? Is anyone there? ... Robin? ... _Cyborg?_ ... Beastb-  
  
_She is cut off by the entrance of KNIFE, who says nothing to her but goes and sits in the chair at the desk. He watches her intently, and swings in the chair from side to side. STARFIRE recognises him and her pupils dilate. She gasps quietly, before attempting to blast her way out of the box. Instead her attacks bounce off the walls, and she tucks herself into a ball, placing her hands over her ears and screwing her eyes shut._  
  
**STARFIRE (_calling out):_** Help! Robin! Raven! ...  
  
**KNIFE (_calmly)_:** They can't help you now.  
  
_STARFIRE looks up at him with her eyes glowing an angry green. She stands up, the Starbolts having since disappeared. She kicks at the box, and once more tries to barrage it with attacks, but to no avail. She finds, to her great dismay that her communication and tracking device has been taken from her. Out of breath, she stares at KNIFE, who has merely been observing her.  
_  
**KNIFE:** Finished?  
  
**STARFIRE _(panting):_** Who – who _are_ you?  
  
**KNIFE:** My name is Knife.  
  
**STARFIRE:** Do you work for Slade?  
  
**KNIFE:** I work for no one.  
  
**STARFIRE:** Then please...let me go!  
  
_KNIFE laughs with great amusement, and walks around the box. STARFIRE turns as he strolls around, keeping her eyes on him._  
  
**KNIFE _(smirking):_** If it were up to me, you would be dead just now. So do not think I shall grant you mercy, for you would be greatly mistaken.  
  
_STARFIRE swallows nervously._  
  
**STARFIRE:** Then why am I here? You must know it is only a matter of time before my friends...  
  
**KNIFE _(mockingly):_** Ahh, yes. The Teen Titans. Oh, you poor damsel in distress...  
  
_STARFIRE scowls angrily, which makes KNIFE laugh again.  
_  
**KNIFE _(in the same slow, patronising tone):_** ...waiting for your beloved _Robin_ and company to come and rescue you.  
  
**STARFIRE:** Do not speak of my friends like you know them! You know _nothing_!  
  
_She is angry, and blasts about twenty Starbolts in his direction. The tank is soon full of green lights, out of which STARFIRE emerges, gasping for air and furious with rage. She is distraught to find her attack has not made the tiniest of scratches. KNIFE stands back, continuing to be amused by her._  
  
**KNIFE:** Now, you see, you're wrong. I know you feel more than friendship for one of your _"friends"_ in particular. And it's for that very friend that you are living.  
  
**STARFIRE:** And once again you are incorrect also! I live to defend the world from people like _you!_  
  
**KNIFE _(chuckling softly)_:** No, no...I mean that if it was not for the reason Slade wants to trap Robin, you would have been destroyed back in the city. The demise of your darling bird friend is your sole purpose for surviving.  
  
**STARFIRE:** You liar! You are lying!  
  
_She is angrier than she has ever been. She flies up as much as she can and attacks the box with all her might, so defiant in her assault that she doesn't notice SLADE entering and walking up to KNIFE._  
  
**SLADE _(ironically)_:** You have not antagonised her, I trust?  
  
**KNIFE _(snickering)_:** Not in the slightest. We were having a nice little chat about her prospective boyfriend.  
  
_SLADE nods and looks up at STARFIRE in distaste._  
  
**SLADE:** She is exhausting me by her tiresome efforts.  
  
_He reveals a small device and presses a button on it. All of a sudden the tank in full of luminous blue energy. Even KNIFE shields his eyes and takes a step back, while SLADE watches STARFIRE collapse to her knees with great satisfaction. She has to use her hands to prop herself up, and she notices SLADE for the first time._  
  
**STARFIRE (_weakly):_**_ You!_  
  
**SLADE:** _Me._ Yes. I apologise for the short notice, but you are to assist myself and my new friend in a little..._project._ You see, we call it "Operation Domino". This is because when Robin falters, all the others must follow.  
  
**STARFIRE (groaning): **I will _never _allow you to touch Robin! You can not...  
  
_KNIFE smirks as SLADE presses a second switch on his controller. STARFIRE throws her head back in anguish and she cries out involuntarily, as a new force flies her backwards against the far side of the box. She slumps down the glass, her head falling to the left. Before she blacks out, she murmurs very softly:_  
  
**STARFIRE:** _Robin..._  
  
_She falls forwards, and KNIFE nods in satisfaction. SLADE walks over to the control panel by the screen, which comes up with a display of STARFIRE's brain.  
_  
**SLADE:** The brainwashing sequence has begun. Sit back and relax, Knife, and watch how Starfire loses her very self. Soon she will be destroying the thing she treasures the most.  
  
_He turns to face a picture he has of ROBIN pinned to a dartboard. He throws one of KNIFE's razor-sharp knives at it. It flies through the air and hits right in the middle of ROBIN's forehead with deadly accuracy.  
_  
**SCENE CLOSED. END OF PART ONE.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** WAAAAARGH! I know, I know, quite short and not very eventful, but it was the closing scene! Woooooo I finished part one before I went away! Be proud of me, dudes and dudettes, I did it for yoooou! I also wrote you a one-off Star – Robin romance thing too, so check that out if you want. Anyway. I look forward to writing again in three weeks, miss ya loads, please review!!!  
  
**Answers to Reviews:**  
  
**Moon-N-Stars:** Lol you can be my official bodyguard then, protecting the fic from nasty reviews! HURRAH! Nah, I don't mind if people don't like it, I just think it's a bit silly to put one word instead of explaining. Ach, biased sods. Tee hee! Thanks for reviewing again, and I hope this part has lived up to your expectations! I think Robin's sweet too, he's cool! His taste in music, from what I've heard of it, is quite pants, but that's okay, cos he's rather funky. I bet he smells cool. You can just tell. You know that if you look at someone, you can tell if they smell of biscuits before you actually meet them? ... I so didn't make that up! O.o. Okay maybe I did, but that's not the point. Ah, well I'm yabbering on again, but I'm so happy that I'm going on holiday! I just got back from work a wee while ago, and man am I tired! I shouldn't be a waitress, I don't like rude people! I'm too posh for that! Lol. Anyway, please review again, and give me a good long one to read for when I get back. That goes for all of you!!! Oh, and please check out the new one-off fic I've put up too. Bye!!! xxxx  
  
**laurashrub :** Ah, dude, don't worry about it. We all need to rant now and again. I am the queen of ranting. Well, actually my mum is so I'm more of the duchess of ranting. WOW ranting should be a place, right? Jules, the Duchess of Ranting. TEE HEE! Anyway, yeah, the story... ... I'm so happy you like it it makes me smile and stuff. I think Slade would be scared of Raven as an apprentice...I know I would be! (hides from evil Raven) aaargh, don't eat me! Hope you liked part one, I'll be back before you know it with MORE screenplay action from Raven, Robin and the gang. Yay they're a gang! Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!!!  
  
**writer of love 17:** Hey, thanks for reviewing, glad you like it! Yes, I was quite proud of that line, it was one I could hear Beastboy saying in my head so I just had to add it in. I couldn't resist!!!!!!! Hope you liked part one, and you could review it as a whole if you want! YAAAY! I don't mind some constructive criticism, but you better not be too nasty cos Moon- N-Stars is after blood. LOOK AFTER YOUR BLOOD!!!! Seriously.  
  
**DIWaRrIa:** Twenty-second series, eh? I think I was exaggerating slightly there, but who knows? It's pretty successful so far, anyway, there well could be! Nah, I don't think so. They'll probably all be old and smelling of digestive biscuits. Do you get them in the States? Are you in the States? I dunno...meep! Well Robin is a sweet dude, you know, he's rather funky. He wouldn't be the same without his one-liners. Have you seen a pic of the guy who does his voice? He has a very odd chin...Hmmm...Odd chin guys smell of biscuits too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Starbolt1218 (for both reviews):** Wow, thanks! I was really flattered by your review, it made me smile a lot! You can compliment me all you like, you know, I really don't mind! Lol, j/k! I hope this chapter lived up to the others, even if it was just the final scene. I don't like Slade much, he smells, but I don't know if he smells of biscuits. I like biscuits. In fact, I think I'm gonna go and get a biscuit, cos all this review-answering is making me hungry. It's taking me fooking ages! Or maybe I'll just have a piece of fruit...oh yeah we've got NECTARINES!!!! YAAAAAY!!! (totters off to get a nectarine and returns) YUMMMM that's a good nectarine...I mean yay! Thanks for reviewing! Please do so again, and come back in three weeks or so (cos I'm going on holiday on Monday) for PART TWO, which is gonna be even MORE exciting. I know. I'm so cool, aren't I? Tee hee.  
  
**starrobin4eva:** hey. Thanks so much for reviewing again! I'm glad you find it so interesting, I really do love you guys for being so nice to me! Oh yeah, I felt I totally had to put that thing in about Robin's cape, just to tone down the suspense a bit, like I've noticed they quite often to in the cartoon. For example, when Robin is arguing with Beastboy in "Apprentice: Part one" about him being nothing like Slade, Starfire randomly sneezes, when it should normally be a big dramatic tense moment thing. That's partly the reason why I love Teen Titans so much, it's cos it's so unpredictable and random. It almost happens itself. I hope you can envision it in your head as a real episode, because that's really the feel I want to give to readers. Thanks so much for reviewing, please do so again!!!  
  
**Rochelle:** Okay, again not much to say to your review, as you don't give much space for idle chit-chat...but that's okay, maybe you're just really busy or something! Glad you like it, and I will most definitely enjoy my holiday, I can't wait!!! WOOOOOOOO!  
  
**Starxfire:** Fight scenes are the hardest, I think, because you need to get it all flowing smoothly and into different moves. Especially in Teen Titans, cos it's all so well choreographed and stuff. Although emotional scenes are quite hard too, because you need to make sure you keep the characters like themselves at all times. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and you MUST DO SO AGAIN OR I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU. Seriously, I'm a crazy, evil, psychotic demon out for blood. BEWARE! Anyway. I look forward to hearing from you again, hopefully! Love much, Jules xxx  
  
**QueenCheer:** Hey! Thank you for saying my story rocks. You rock for reviewing it, and you also rock for reading Because of You. It's sooooo sad I just wanted to cry. I hope you did read it and enjoyed it as much as I did...but hopefully not as much as you enjoyed mine....(snivels) nah I'm just kidding hers is much better. GO YOU Raventhedarkgoddess. Anyway, please review my (if inferior) story again! Thank you!  
  
**OH MY GOD I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK!  
  
LOVE YA!  
  
Jules XXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Part II Scene I

**Author's Note:** YOOOOOHOOOOOOO duckies! I'm baaaaaaack! Yes, tis true, I have returned for you, only to find my amount of reviews had gone up to FORTY-FOUR!!! I was so happy I jumped up and down like a happy thing. Thank you. Responses are at the end, as usual. Yaaaaay I'm so glad to be back, it wasn't the best holiday. The French people were very French. I did like going to all the WW1 battlefields in Belgium though. Very interesting and sad. I highly recommend it. Anyway, I'll let you read this first! Oh, and for those of you who are interested, I got really good exam results! Six 1s and two 2s!!! (Which are both kinda like A's but different levels. I know. It's weird.) Anyway, enjoy!

Knife Edge: Part Two

A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)

SCENE ONE – Intro - 

A zoom in on STARFIRE's face rotates slowly as the camera zooms out. When her full figure is shown, she is wearing a similar outfit to that which Terra wore in the two "Aftershock" episodes. In the centre of her chest is the "S" crest symbolising she is an ally of SLADE. She stands next to the tank she had previously been in.

**SLADE _(appearing behind her):_ **Open your eyes, girl.

STARFIRE's eyes open obediently. Instead of being the gentle colour as usual they glow the harsh green as when she is attacking constantly. The room is revealed and KNIFE stands leaning against a wall with his arms folded in distaste. SLADE circles STARFIRE until he comes face to face with her. He then takes her slender chin in the crook of his index finger and thumb, pulling her face up to meet his eyes.

**SLADE: **Who are you, girl?

**STARFIRE (harshly):** I am the apprentice of Slade, his servant and minion.

**SLADE: **What is your destiny?

**STARFIRE: **To destroy the Teen Titans, and to personally bring the leader to my master.

SLADE takes a mask from his pocket. He places it over STARFIRE's head, tucking the hair in so it is completely covered. The mask has a slash down it similar to KNIFE's. SLADE steps back from her and his eye narrows triumphantly.

**SLADE: **What is your name, girl?

**STARFIRE: **I am Dagger.

**SCENE CLOSED – ROLL START THEME TUNE -**

**Author's Note:** Yes, very short, I know. But it just means that the other scenes will be longer! Yeah sure. Lots of excitingness coming up! Oh wowee I'm so excited about the third season coming out how cool is that? There's supposedly one where Starfire gets engaged and Robin is jealous! WHEEEE! I wanna see it NOOWWWWWW! I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed again, it was a real nice treat to come back to. I'll give as full responses as I can just for you. I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding part two. Thanks dudes, and all those who reviewed "Wish You Were Here", which was sadly just a one-off. Ah well.

**Answers to Reviews:**

**DIWaRrIa:** Oooooo a movie! That would be cool, but I'm going to be happy enough with the third series for now. I think there's one where they go INSIDE Cyborg. It'll be a hoot! And I'm sorry if I'm going to be all patriotic and picky here, but I am not English. I am SCOTTISH. Different thing, dudes, please get it right. But I love English people, they're so groovy, but I'm Scottish and I like people to acknowledge that. Anyway the same rules apply in Scotland, which is like the only country in the English-speaking language that pronounces every word PROPERLY, unless you have a wonky accent. Anyway. What's all this shrine stuff you're going on about? Huh? Oh, and as for my other "piece of work" it was only a one-off chapter thing, not giving away any spoilers or anything, just a little insight as to what I would like to have happened after Star and Robin's dance. Isn't it cute? There's nothing more romantic than two people wanting to be together but choosing not to be. Aww. Anyway, I'm a complete sucker for romance. And Starfire and Robbo are just MEANT TO BE! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Persephone's-Child: **And waited you have. Well done. I know how fabulous I am (cough) Nah just kidding, I suck. Thanks very much for the compliment, I'm afraid the brainwashy thing isn't very original, but what hero fic would it be without involuntary assistance of the enemy? Exactly. I shall join you in an evil cackle there. BWAHAHA! If you want originality, dudes, go read "The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time" or "Life of Pi". Both totally awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anwen: **Hey, cool name. Sorry, I already did. I've updated now, though, so it's okay. Tis all better now, there there, doooo dooooooooo. (Does rendition of Hedley Lamarr in Blazing Saddles) Hey I'm glad you like the story so much. Star and Robin are just meant to be, don't you agree? How old are they all supposed to be anyway? But awww they're so cute. Did you read the other fic I did of them? If not please check it out, and review this one again. Thanks!

**DIWaRrIa: **Hey again! Lots of fluff. In one, Robin gets jealous! That's what I read anyway!!! Red X, eh, but isn't that Robin? Maybe someone comes and it's not REALLY Robin but...someone else! GASP! Awww thanks, you're my chum reviewer. I checked out the website, very cool. Oh I dunno cos America is "SO GREAT" well it's not so great. It's ok. Come to the U.K. It rocks! And leave my Tony Blair alone, he's a good guy and an excellent politician. He gets too much stick. Dealio is a seriously good word, much better than the ones me and my daddy try to invent. But then they're generally rude...Tee hee! Anyway, thanks for reviewing again, even if it means I have to stay up even longer to respond...AGAIN! Tee hee, I'm just kiddin!

**QueenCheer: **I like cliffhangers. They make me go ooooooo and stuff. So I make lots of them. I'm so nasty. That's a nice thing to say, I like reading that. Oh dear. You're supposed to get eight hours sleep. You're BAD! Especially if you're thirteen, you need sleep for you're....um...bones, or something. I'm glad you like my story so much, I love it when people tell me that!!!! I'm so happy today, and so glad I have such awesome reviewers! You're the best dudes in the WORLD!!! Please review again, hope you liked the chapter, even if it was the shortest chapter I have EVER written.

**Lost Inside: **Umm....well, I don't normally get death threats from reviewers... but thanks....please don't slay me! There are some people who want to read the end. Really, if you kill me they'll come after your blood. I have powerful, crazy friends! You have been warned. Anyway, as if I could kill them anyway...Mwaha. You'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for reviewing, you scary scary person!

**laurashrub: **HEYYYYYYY!Glad you liked it, always appreciated. Don't apologise, I've been away for three weeks! And now you can read part two! Cos I start school again in two days I might not update as quickly but I promise I'll try my best and OH MY GOD THE BIGGEST SPIDER I HAVE EVER SEEN IS CRAWLING UP THE WALL! COOOOL!!!! (I'm not scared of spiders, but it's HOOOOGE!) I didn't even know you could GET them that big in this country! WOW!

**Moon-N-Stars: **Ahhh my friend reviewer thing. I'm getting seriously worried by this big spider (see answer to laurashrub's review) It's absolutely GIGANTIC! I'm back from holiday now. It was pretty crap. French people scare me. I can't understand a word they say (I speak German and Spanish) and my family just fought all the time. Pretty dull. I am a waitress, yes, and I have to work next Saturday (rolls eyes). Dude that is an enormous spider. It's crap paid anyway. The job, not the spider. Well I dunno, maybe there's a minimum wage for being a spider. I swear, this is the first actual thing I've done, apart from hanging out with my best mate, but that's ok cos she broke up with her boyfriend so I'm forgiven, I hope. I'm gonna go watch Romeo Juliet on Channel 4, it just came on. YAY! I've not seen it yet. I love love stories. And Leonardo DiCaprio is HOT! Yum! See you guys later, thanks for reviewing. (runs away from compy and spider)


	9. Part II Scene II

**Author's Note:** Hey guys thanks to all those who reviewed! As usual answers are at the end, and thanks to all those who welcomed me back and congratulated me on my results! Much appreciated! I think I'm just gonna keep this in the one story now, it's much easier to do than keeping two available to read. I was going to put them both together anyway. The next chappie (should) be up tomorrow cos I wrote it out last night ahead of schedule, so hopefully I'll be even MORE organised and write one of the biggiest chapters tonight, making me even MORE tired in the morning! YAAAAAY! Oh well, you can't say I don't love you! Hope you enjoy!

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**_A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)_**

* * *

**SCENE TWO – Titan Tower -**

_BEASTBOY and CYBORG are sitting around a table in the main living area, having just finished playing a video game. On the ground lie two controllers cracked and steaming from the virtual battle just taken place. There is no sign of RAVEN or ROBIN._

**CYBORG_:_ **So what's up with you and Raven? Had a fight or somethin'?

_BEASTBOY shrugs indifferently, but looks somewhat troubled._

**BEASTBOY: **I dunno, dude. It wasn't really a fight...but she's been acting weird for ages now.

**CYBORG:** She's been alright with me...

**BEASTBOY: **Ooh, bully for you! Look at Cyborg, everybody, the mystic's friend! He gets on with all scary, powerful witchy things. Don't ya just _love_ Cyborg?!

_CYBORG rolls his eyes at BEASTBOY irritably._

**CYBORG: **Whatever, man. Just don't take out your troubles on poor old sarcasm by torturing it, okay? It never did anything to you.

BEASTBOY looks confused for a moment before clicking and turning into an angry bear.

**BEASTBOY: **What's wrong with my use of sarcasm!?!??!

**CYBORG: **You don't use it, you abuse it.

**BEASTBOY: **Okay, now you're starting to sound like a drugs councillor.

_Before CYBORG can reply, the alarm goes off all of a sudden and BEASTBOY runs to the tracking screen. CYBORG follows BEASTBOY and looks over his shoulder just as ROBIN and RAVEN enter the room together. ROBIN runs past RAVEN, whose hair and cape flies back in the force of his speed. She looks peeved for a couple of seconds before walking slowly over to the boys. ROBIN grabs hold of BEASTBOY's shoulder and pushes him out of the way. He stumbles and picks himself up, scowling at ROBIN._

**BEASTBOY (brushing himself down): **Hey, dude, chill. I know I'm brilliant, but I can still lose my balance!...heh...**(acknowledges the withering looks from the other Titans and shuts up)**...eh hee...hm.

**ROBIN: **Is it Slade, Cyborg? Or the guy who took Star?

_CYBORG shakes his head disappointedly._

**CYBORG: **Sorry, man. Cinderblock and Plasmus. **_(he suddenly notices another dot. An image comes up with a head and a question mark over it)_**...and a new guy on the block, by the looks of it. What do you reckon, y'all?

**ROBIN (excitedly):** He could be linked to Starfire's kidnapper! Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, you guys go after Cinderblock and Plasmus. I'll handle the other guy. I'll keep in touch.

**RAVEN (concerned): **Don't you want one of us to come with you? We don't know anything about this new person or whatever. He could be dangerous.

**ROBIN: **But he could be the key to finding Starfire!

_RAVEN exchanges knowing glances with CYBORG. ROBIN sees and frowns at her. He turns and heads for the door, looking back and addressing RAVEN._

**ROBIN: **Raven, I have to do this. It's...it's Star.

**CYBORG: **Robin, you know how crazy you can get if you're too involved in a case. If we're going to have any chance of getting Star back, you need to stay cool!

**BEASTBOY: **Cy's right, Robin. We're all worried about her, but we don't want to put her in further danger...

**ROBIN (impatiently):** Then let's go instead of dawdling around! The city's still important and you need to stop Slade's men!

**BEASTBOY (under his breath to CYBORG): **I would hardly call Cinderblock and Plasmus "men"!

_CYBORG gives BEASTBOY a small smile. Once realising no one is going to say anything more to him, ROBIN runs for the door._

**ROBIN: **Don't worry. It'll all be fine. Titans, move out!

_He leads them out, the door sliding open and closing behind ROBIN, catching his cape again. The titans stop in their tracks and look like they are trying desperately not to laugh. A furious grumbling erupts from outside and the door opens again, revealing a bright red ROBIN, steam coming out of his ears and all. BEASTBOY turns from green to blue in the attempt not to burst out laughing. ROBIN throws him a dirty look and leaves again. The others follow after him._

_They fly out of the building. CYBORG, RAVEN and BEASTBOY turn right, heading for the abandoned warehouse the two villains are located in. BEASTBOY stops and looks at ROBIN running wildly towards his destination which is, unbeknownst to him, very near SLADE's new base._

**CYBORG: **Yo, B.B.! We gotta schedule, ya know!

_BEASTBOY runs after them, turning into a cheetah to catch up. The camera zooms in on ROBIN's concentrated face as he runs to the new villain with no idea that it is in fact STARFIRE..._

**-SCENE CLOSED-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Phewww! That was quite short, but longer than I had originally planned it to be. Fight scene next chapter dudes! Did you like the return of the evil-cape-jamming-in-door routine? Maybe it got a bit old, but I hope you guys liked it. I was very hurt by one of my best reviewers today on MSN, who said she liked a story I read and thought was a bit bland better than mine. Maybe it is, but I cried. Lots. BOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOO! Ah well. Can't please everyone!

**Answers to Reviews: **

**ravenrules23: **Hey! Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, and please keep doing so! THANKS!

**Dark Fire Fox: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing (I know you reviewed in the Part II section but I changed my mind and decided to keep it all together). You know I love reviews like yours! Short and sweet! I'm sooo glad that you liked it, and that my story has that effect on you. Sadly so many fics here are quite poor quality, and I'm not saying mine is great or anything, but it makes me happy to know that people are appreciating the effort I'm putting in to do justice to such a great show. Please review again!

**Starxfire: **Hey cool. I'm not scared of spiders but seriously, it was absolutely HUUUUUGE! Like, spread out it was probably the size of my hand! WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP AT 7.30 AM????? I don't even get up that early on school days! Lol. I'm always late, mind you! Hope you liked this chapter, it starts getting real interesting next chapter!

**DIWaRrIa: **Hello again! Not got much to reply to here, considering you can just speak to me anytime you want on msn nowadays (hrrmph) I can't wait to see Season Three YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! I wanna see it now! I don't like Terra, so she should stay away for ever and ever! WEEE! Heh heh, I'm sure I've got another of ur reviews to answer so best hop to it! (hops)

**Lhaewen: **Oooo nice new name dudette. I do suck. But it's okay, cos you don't think so. Wouldn't go as far as awesome, but thanks anyway. Candycane sounds like a dude, has the fungus growing on him made him alive? Thanks, glad you liked the name, I was wondering if it was a tad cheesy for her to say "I am Dagger" but I intend to make up for it with exciting fight scenes and Beastboy falling over a lot! And of course, Robin's cape getting stuck in the door a lot! It's okay, I think the Betrothed episode will enhance Star and Robin's relationship cos he gets JEALOUS! I'm so excited! I wanna see it I wanna see it! WOOOOO! I know, they're meant to be though. I've enjoyed reading and replying to your ramblingness, it made me grin lots. Please review again...NOW!!!!

**AntimatterManticore (2 lazy 2 sign in): **Sorry I had to stop there. I had to go to bed!!!!! Lol. Anyway, it's here now and next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Considering all goes well and I don't die, cos then you'll never know what's happening! OOO! Heh heh. Anyway, glad you're enjoying it, and I totally agree. There is NO chemistry between Robin and Raven, and Star and BB...just...no. In fact, I don't even see the Raven/BB thing. Raven and Cyborg possibly, but I don't like it when people pair up all the titans just for the sake of it. Star and Robbo all the way! WOOOO! Please review! Thanks!

**ShadowSage2: **Hey welcome to the fold! We're all weirdos here! YAAAY! Ahem. Glad you like it, I just wanted it to be like an average episode, well, there is no average with Teen Titans is there? Heh. There'll be no overdone fluff here! Who knows...if Robin mistakes Starfire for a villain he may no longer have any fluff with her! o!!!! NOOOOO! Oh, wait, I write it, don't I...um...yeah... Actually, yeah, if it wasn't for my new ambition to be a screenplay writer I don't think I would have written this, even though I think eventually I will write it in proper story style anyway. I always knew I wanted to write, but I think writing for films and dramas and even TV series' would be such a cool job. So this was kind of a self assessment, to see if I could do it and if people liked it. I guess they do. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you do so again so I can write back to you!

**Ninja Chic: **Lol your review made me laugh out loud, seriously. Twas funny. I know it's not very original, cos Slade has already made Robin and Terra his apprentices, but this time he's BRAINWASHED his apprentice, after controlling them before with funny mites and a wonky suit thing, finally he's got enough sense to quit the blackmail and funny chippy nervous system thingy and just turned them into mindless Robin-brain-eating zombies! But will he recognise Star?? Find out next chapter!!!

**DIWaRrIa: **Don't be cheeky young lady! Yes I had, but then I decided to put it up in the same story bitty as the first so DEAL WITH IT! Just kiddin, I love ya really! WEEE! Okay, I'm gonna go cos I have to get this up NOWWW!

**Anwen: **Yeah I know last one was short but it just means more longer scenes next! YAAAAY! Next one is even longer than the big fight scene in the first part! And that's not even the climax! I think I've defo saved all the energy of this till the second part, so bear with me and it won't be long till next chappie!

**Wild Cyan: **BUT WHEN ROBIN WAS TRYING TO STOP KNIFE TAKING STAR HE WENT CRAZY! He was all desperate and stuff, but I'll make sure he's more IC for the rest of it, just for you! Glad you like my story, and a couple of ppl have said that the start is a bit "urmm...okay" but then that's what I thought the first time I saw Teen Titans and now I'm hooked! So I'm not taking that as a negative thing. If you said you hated me and the story, well...then I may be forced to cry and jump out of a tall building...onto a trampoline! YAAAY! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! DO SO NOW! OR FALL OUT OF A BUILDING, onto a TRAMPETTE!!!! MWAAAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**starrobin4eva: **Yaaay thanks for the welcome, it means a lot! Well here is the chapter for you, and I hope you like the next addition, COMING SOON! Teee heee!

HURRAH I CAN POST IT NOW! WOOOOO! Thanks again for reviews people, I LOVE YOU!!!!!


	10. Part II Scene III

**Author's Note:** Hey dudes! Look how quickly I updated! WOOO! I'm so smart and nice and efficient...mmyep...heh. Anyway, this is (hopefully) where it starts getting (more) interesting! YAAAY! Enjoy! A very big, warm, fuzzy thanks to ShadowSage2 for correcting my big whoopsie last chapter! THANKS!

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

**SCENE THREE –A dark alleyway in the city. It is raining very heavily. -**

_ROBIN is running down a dark alleyway, looking at his tracking device. When it shows that he is directly in the spot where the mysterious new criminal should be, he skids in the rain-filled streets to a halt. He picks up his communicator and flicks it open, bringing it to his mouth. An image of CYBORG looking somewhat glum appears._

**ROBIN: **Robin to Cyborg! I'm in the right place, but there's no sign of..._aargh!_

_A dark shadow suddenly swings down from a lamppost and kicks ROBIN in the face, throwing him backwards. He rolls over and grabs the communicator which he had dropped. The figure walks over to him calmly and stands on his hand applying weight to it. ROBIN cries out in pain, but the figure says nothing and presses harder still with the boot until ROBIN's hand eventually opens. The character kicks the communication device away out of ROBIN's reach. He stares after it helplessly, his eyes widen and his mouth opens in a gasp. After a moment his eyes narrow and his teeth are gritted._

**ROBIN _(angrily):_** Who are you? Where's Starfire?

_The figure remains silent and lunges at ROBIN, picking him up by the front of his costume. ROBIN and the strangers' faces flicker in the lightning; the stranger is wearing a mask. ROBIN narrows his eyes again defiantly and the character kicks open a manhole in the ground. ROBIN stares at it for a moment in confused wonder, until the mysterious attacker jumps down it, dragging a yelling ROBIN down too._

_ROBIN lands with a thud and an "oof!" on his back. He groans and sees that the figure is no longer beside him. He picks himself up slowly, cradling his sore hand in his other. Suddenly, as if remembering the circumstance, he looks up and around him. Nothing. He stands up, preparing for the unexpected._

**SLADE _(not seen):_ **Hello, _Robin._

_ROBIN looks in the direction of the voice, and a light on the other side of him switches on with a loud click which echoes. He turns his head abruptly, only to see three silhouetted figures against the light._

**ROBIN _(darkly): _**_Slade_...I knew you were behind this.

**SLADE _(with amusement):_ **I know you, did, Robin **_(he chuckles)_ **Although, you've always thought yourself cleverer than your teammates, your...'friends'.

_He says the word "friends" with malice and sarcasm, and ROBIN scowls, spreading his legs apart and preparing for combat._

**ROBIN:** Look for some new material to taunt me with, Slade. This is getting real old, real fast. Now give me back Starfire, or you'll die and regret it. **_(as his voice grows angrier, his voice echoes around)_**

_As his voice echoes around the room, a couple of rocks from the ceiling fall down and break at ROBIN's feet. He studies them as he thinks about what to do next._

**SLADE _(mock-scornfully): _**Ah, ah, ah, Robin, where _are_ your manners? Didn't you ever get taught to say 'please'?

_ROBIN scowls even more._

**ROBIN _(bitterly): _**Not to lowlife criminals, no. And I wasn't requesting it. I was _telling_ you to return my friend!

**SLADE: **But is she merely your "friend", Robin?

_ROBIN looks confused, and a screen turns on (the same one as in Part I: Scene V) and the same footage comes on. ROBIN gasps as he sees himself running to a frightened looking STARFIRE, and grabbing her hand tightly. SLADE fast forwards a little to ROBIN holding onto her hand, a look of despair on his face. SLADE fast forwards again to ROBIN pushing BEASTBOY away from him and calling for STARFIRE._

**ROBIN (_breathlessly):_ **_What...?_

**SLADE: **Are you in love with Starfire, Robin? Is that why only _you_ came, so that when you rescued her, _you_ would be the hero and she would be so impressed she'd agree to date you?

**ROBIN: **You don't even know what you're saying...You're _insane_.

_SLADE walks right up to ROBIN, who holds his stance and grits his teeth, staring up at his arch nemesis ferociously. Their faces are close, and one can imagine that SLADE may be smirking triumphantly beneath his mask._

**SLADE _(very quietly and calmly):_ **Oh, but I do, Robin. And I know for a fact that you're not as professional as you'd like to believe.

_ROBIN snarls angrily at SLADE but visibly loses confidence, and as SLADE rejoins the other shadows, ROBIN's stance clearly withers._

**SLADE _(irrelevantly):_ **How rude of me not to introduce _my_ new friends. I'm sure you've met them before, yes? Knife **_(he gestures to KNIFE, who steps out of the dark and grins nastily at ROBIN)_ **and Dagger, my young new apprentice, to replace Terra until you come to your senses...which may be sooner than you think.

_ROBIN swallows nervously, and DAGGER steps into the light. It is the same person that attacked ROBIN in the street. ROBIN frowns and looks at KNIFE, who is staring intently at ROBIN mockingly. ROBIN runs forward to him._

**ROBIN _(yelling):_ **Where's Starfire? She's never done anything wrong! Let-_her-**GO!**_

_He explodes into a rage and swings out his Bo-Staff. KNIFE smirks and DAGGER leaps in front of him just as ROBIN is about to reach him. She lands like a cat and stares up at ROBIN, who has stopped in surprise. ROBIN scowls and stares back at her. He roars, having composed himself again, and brings up his staff, but she pushes him backwards with a punch to the chest. ROBIN is winded and staggers backwards, sinking down to one knee momentarily before soon regaining his balance. He jumps to his feet and whirls his staff around threateningly, letting DAGGER know he means business._

**ROBIN_ (bitterly):_**I don't know who you are, but you're standing between me and Starfire, so I'm warning you in advance...if you want your life spared, you'll move. _Now._

_DAGGER merely shakes her head, so ROBIN runs forwards again, striking her with his bo-staff this time. She jumps back and backflips three times. ROBIN chases after her, and they run onto a vast floor, almost like a dance floor. Their steps and cries echo around the cavern. ROBIN glances to his right and sees SLADE and KNIFE standing side-by-side, which is time enough for DAGGER to attack him with a flying kick, knocking the staff out of his hands as he falls, slides and picks himself up in one swift movement._

**ROBIN_ (charging): _**_Yaaaaargghhh!_

_He springs into the air and hurls several discs at DAGGER, who flies up into the air, somersaults and lands with a kick to ROBIN's face, which he nimbly evades by rolling to the side. Before he can pick himself up again DAGGER fires a Starbolt at him, knocking him against the opposite wall. He hangs there for a second before the wall crumbles with him to the ground. He looks up, panting, his mouth open in surprise._

**ROBIN _(in disbelief):_ **How did...**_(he blocks a flying kick)_**...are you a _Tamaranian?!_

_DAGGER says nothing, and doesn't give him time to gather his thoughts or his breath, so ROBIN reco-ordinates himself and launches back into battle. Meanwhile, SLADE and KNIFE stand next to each other, KNIFE's arms folded as he watches on in satisfaction._

**SLADE _(calmly):_ **Are you so sorry you spared her now?

**KNIFE: **She's not getting spared. She's just being granted...a reprieve. Same with the boy. They're living on borrowed time, Slade. Remember our deal.

**SLADE _(putting KNIFE in his place): _**I don't forget anything, Knife. Remember _that._

_KNIFE regards his ally respectfully and looks back to the two fighting. ROBIN somersaults to land on the other side of DAGGER, who whirls around and runs into him, where they throw and block punches at each other._

**KNIFE: **Ironic, is it not, that he's fighting the one person he believes is worth saving?

**SLADE: **Irony has nothing to do with it. It means our plan is working. They will soon be weak enough to destroy. See how far their beloved friendship gets them then.

**KNIFE: **That is, if they don't destroy each other first. Five bucks say they do?

_SLADE ignores him, and KNIFE shrugs. The scene closes on ROBIN launching a flying kick at DAGGER as he yells STARFIRE's name._

**-SCENE CLOSED-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **HAH! Bet you thought he was gonna discover it was Star there, didn't you? WELL YOU WERE WRONG! SOOOOOO WRONG! Heh. Well. Bet you're sad now, huh? More fight scening next chapter, hope you're enjoying the longer-ness of them. AW WOW WHAT A COOL WORD! Ahem. Longer-ness. I think there's a market in that. Defo. Anyway, after tottering playfully into the world of irrelevance, I shall return! WAHOO! Hello. SO anyway we're going to have a little bit of other Teen Titan-ness next chappie, so BB, Cy and Raven fans don't cry, cos I've not forgotten them! YAAAAY im so rememberful. Another cool word, no? Uh...no. Ah well! Answers to reviews next!

**Answers to Reviews:**

**AntimatterManticore: **Well....it's Dagger really, cos would Star attack Robin? I THINK NOT! But yes, I suppose so. In a way. It's her body. You can go with your opinion with BB and Ray, I won't judge you for it at all. I just can't see them together, but I'm just so deluded with the magnificent Star/Robin romance that I don't have time for anything else! Heh heh. Hope you keep reviewing!

**DIWaRrIa: **Oh God not YOU again! Heh heh. Just kiddin, I love ya really! I can't WAIT to see season three. YAAAAAAAYYY! Ahem. So, yes, I hope your mighty judgemental powers liked this chapter, and hope you review again cos if you don't I won't buy you a sheep for Christmas! MWAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (coughs, chokes and dies)

**Lhaewen: **Wow I think I should have made her ask Slade why his face was orange, even though technically it's not his face it's a mask, and only half of it is orange. Sorry. I have a bit of a preciseness disorder. (straightens slightly squint picture on wall) Hee hee. I'm not scary, it's watching Teen Titans and Invader Zim that do it to me! AAARGHHHHH! Thanks for reviewing again, thanks for not thinking I'm cheesy, cos I don't like cheese. Unless it's on pizza...mmmm....pizza cheese.....(drools)

**Moon-N-Stars: **OOOOOO you lazy so and so! Didn't even log in for me! (huffs) good to hear from you again! WOO! They're longer now, they're longer now, Yaaay are you happy? Hope so! They may get even longer, in fact...I THINK THEY JOLLY WELL WILL! Wow! How cool am I (random person coughs ironically). I'm not scared of spiders, but wasps just freak me out. I can't stay stil. Seriously, if I have kids I'll be running around flapping my arms going "Don't worry kids it's just a bug nothing to worry about just stay still....EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" and then I'll fall over like a twonklet. So yeah. Ahem. Please review again! Luv ya!

**Dark Fire Fox: **Hey! Hope you enjoyed your car trip! You better have had air conditioning, cos brothers tend to fart a lot and you might die of asphyxiation, and then you wouldn't be able to review and say nice things about my story!!! o!!! Well you'll just have to see if your prediction is right or not...MAHA!

**starrobin4eva: **Yay you reviewed again! I started school on Tuesday (groan) and yeah, it's quite tricky but I manage for you lot! Shows how dedicated I am to you dudes! Hope you appreciate it! Nah, just kidding! Review again!

**ShadowSage2: **Wowww you saved my bacon you nice, lovely person. Thanks so much for pointing out my mistake, and I have now corrected it and even thanked you in my authors note at the start of this chapter! THANK YOU! Why do you want me to be nasty to Robin? I LOVE ROBIN! And I think he got quite a lot in this, poor ickle soul, everyone's nasty to him, he just wants his Star back. Will he get her? Tune in...tomorrow...or maybe Saturday...WE'LL SEEEE!!!! MWA! Xx


	11. Part II Scene IV

**Author's Note:** HELLOOOOOOOOOO! I'm just back from St Andrews, what fun, what ho! WOOOOOO! Got to do homework after this, ah well, at least it's on an awesome book: Life of Pi. EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT! It's AMAZZZIIINNNNGGGGG! Oh wow I'm so excited now, all the chapters now are so exciting! I hope. Hmm. Well, I think this story could also be a kinda properly-written story, so I think I might do that one day too. WOO! Proper writing! Anyway, on with the screenplay version! WOW I can have different versions! (happy dance) Ahem. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I promised, but the phoneline was down (grrr stupid BT) which meant the net was down, so what can ya do? I know it sucks, but here it is now. Enjoy.

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

**SCENE FOUR – The abandoned warehouse/Slade's Headquarters -**

_The scene opens on PLASMUS' roaring mouth, zooming out to reveal the full picture: The three Titans are confronted by the two creatures PLASMUS and CINDERBLOCK. They stand discussing tactics._

**RAVEN: **I suggest that two take on Plasmus. The other one can start on Cinderblock. Any disagreements?

**BEASTBOY: **Yeah, how about we ask these two lovely gentlemen to hand themselves in to the cops and we go for pizza while Robin does his oh-so-loved hero routine?

_CYBORG and RAVEN look at him warningly, and he shuts up, shrugging innocently._

**BEASTBOY _(defensively): _**Just trying to make light of the situa...

_CINDERBLOCK and PLASMUS roar in unison, reminding the Titans of their purpose. _

**CYBORG _(urgently): _**Okay, we don't have time for this, y'all. Beastboy, you take Cinderblock; me and Raven will take down Plasmus. _**(he pauses and turns to BEASTBOY**)... _You be okay, B.B.?

**BEASTBOY _(disgruntled): _**Like I have a choice...

**CYBORG: **Right then. Titans, _go!_

_CYBORG and RAVEN swing into battle, RAVEN swooping in on PLASMUS and attacking him from above, while CYBORG promptly shoots him with his laser cannon. BEASTBOY, however, trudges nonchalantly up to CINDERBLOCk and gazes up at him grumpily. The monster looks slightly confused at his demeanour._

**BEASTBOY (to CINDERBLOCK): **Yo, dude, don't suppose you wanna go for a tofu pizza, do ya?

_CINDERBLOCK roars in response, charging at BEASTBOY, who turns into an eagle and flies right over him, landing on the other side as a cat and turning back into BEASTBOY._

**BEASTBOY: **...Guess not.

_CINDERBLOCK turns clumsily and runs at BEASTBOY again, who this time turns into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex and they lock in combat, pushing each other back. CINDERBLOCK overcomes him and BEASTBOY falls backwards, bouncing off the ground as a jellyfish and flies through the air, turning into a boy again and landing in a crouch with a small grunt._

**CINDERBLOCK: **_Woooooooaaargghhh!!!_

**BEASTBOY _(with raised eyebrows):_ **Ditto, ugly rock dude. Ditto.

_The attention focuses now on the other battle with RAVEN and CYBORG against PLASMUS, which is much more speedy and exhilarating. They have managed to drive PLASMUS back into the corner of the warehouse, where CYBORG continues to concentrate his cannon on the monster, distracting him while RAVEN flies up into the air._

**CYBORG: **Raven, now!

**RAVEN: **Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_

_A large beam rips off the ceiling and RAVEN yells as she throws it into PLASMUS with tremendous force. CYBORG blasts one side of the beam into the wall, while RAVEN pushes the other side of the beam into the opposite side with her powers, trapping PLASMUS in the corner with the beam restraining him._

**CYBORG: **Okay, now we can attack him while he can't move...

_PLASMUS roars horrible, causing RAVEN and CYBORG to lean backwards comically with the force, the wind blowing back RAVEN's hair and cape. Once he's finished, PLASMUS squeezes out of the bar's hold and heads for RAVEN, tearing a piece of gunge of himself and hurling it at her, which she manages to evade by flying straight upwards. The slime-ball splats right into CYBORG, who is thrown to the ground covered in goo. RAVEN looks back to check if he is okay, and smiles apologetically at him. CYBORG looks sufficiently grumpy. They then see BEASTBOY running by screaming at the top of his lungs as CINDERBLOCK chases after him. They sigh in unison, a single drop of sweat doing down each of their faces simultaneously and an empty bubble coming out of their mouths (you know what I mean, right?)_

**RAVEN _(under her breath):_ **You know, Beastboy's pizza idea is starting to look real good just now.

_CYBORG smiles grimly at her, before crying out as PLASMUS slams down a fist. RAVEN flies back and upwards as CYBORG rolls to the right, splodges of PLASMUS' fist covering him again. He groans._

**CYBORG _(high-pitched): _**Aw, man! Not again!...Raven! Go Azarathy thingy this walking mountain of bubblegum!

**RAVEN: **Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_

_PLASMUS is bombarded with wooden crates that RAVEN throws at him, finishing with an old delivery van which makes a thwacking sound when it hits PLASMUS._

**RAVEN: **That should stun him for a moment...give us time to catch our breath.

**CYBORG: **Why aren't you talking to B.B.?

**RAVEN: **...I wonder how Robin's doing...

**CYBORG: **I'm serious. He's really worked up about it, Rae. Can't you sort it out, whatever's up?

**RAVEN _(curtly):_ **It doesn't concern_ you._

**CYBORG: **Hey, man, don't crab at _me_! I'm just...

**RAVEN (urgently): **Cyborg!

_CYBORG looks up just in time to see a gush of acid aimed his way. He dives out of the way, breaking into a forward roll and standing, punching the air in victory._

**CYBORG _(triumphantly): _**_BOOYAH!_ Missed me this time, ugly blob man! Cyborg's too quick for you...aw _man!_

_Just as he loses concentration, PLASMUS hurls another slimeball which hits CYBORG in the head. PLASMUS throws another, but this one turns into a small creature which also spits acid. CYBORG manages to dodge it, but it chases him until he blasts it. He jumps again, but his glory is short-lived._

**RAVEN_ (sarcastically): _**Cyborg, a little help here just now would be really very nice...

_She is surrounded by about twelve of the same creatures that had just attacked CYBORG. She is floating above them, but they try to spit acid at her, which she is only just able to avoid by tucking her knees up, so she is unable to attack with her powers._

**CYBORG: **Hold on, Raven!

_As CYBORG runs to assist RAVEN, BEASTBOY is having a hard time weakening CINDERBLOCK, who seems very determined. BEASTBOY changes from an elephant trying to soak CINDERBLOCK with water from a nearby puddle caused by a hole in the roof into a boy. He puts his hands on his knees and pants for a few seconds._

**BEASTBOY: **Okay, Beastboy, remember: it's just a big pile of rock. A big hideous pile of nasty evil rock, granted, but it is the pathway, Beastboy...the pathway...to tofu...

_CINDERBLOCK growls in disgust, and BEASTBOY stares at him evilly._

**BEASTBOY: **What is it with the whole world against tofu? Even big hideous poles of nasty evil rock don't like it! Well, what do you eat, dude? Pebbles? Rock gardens? **_(he wags his finger at CINDERBLOCK scornfully) _**Not a balanced diet, Mr I'm-Gonna-Roar-Like-A-Big-Scary-Rock-Dude. Well, newsflash! Beastboy is not, I repeat, _**not**,_ scared of..._eeeeek!_

_BEASTBOY screams and turns into an angrily squawking seagull as CINDERBLOCK takes a lunge at him. He lands of CINDERBLOCK's back and rides him like a rodeo cowboy._

**BEASTBOY: **Yeehah, baby!

* * *

**Cut to Slade's Headquarters**

_We see ROBIN's last action, a flying kick aimed at DAGGER. It hits her in the stomach, and she doubles over, kneeling on the ground with one hand on her stomach and the other supporting her on the ground. She breathes heavily and gasps before ROBIN picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder in the other direction. DAGGER rolls over and stays lying on the ground, a hand over her face and the other spread on the ground. She tries to gather her composure but ROBIN is upon her too quickly. He sits on her stomach and holds her right hand back, the other still covering her mask._

**DAGGER: **_Ngghhh..._

**ROBIN: **I warned you. I _warned _you!

_He hears SLADE chuckling and he whips his head around, his blank eyes angry and hostile._

**ROBIN: **Funny, is it, Slade, that another of your apprentices has let you down? Not lived up to your standards? Who're you going to use next, Slade? _Starfire?_

_He is being ironic, but it causes both SLADE and KNIFE to break out into hysterical laughter. Confused and frustrated, he cries out and punches the struggling DAGGER's face so she can no longer struggle and is still. He sighs heavily, not knowing how on Earth he is going to rescue STARFIRE and leave alive. He is already tired from the fight with DAGGER. He wearily pushes her hand back and lifts off the mask from her head. A mass of red hair flows from it and an all-too-familiar face is revealed, unconscious and bruised from where ROBIN hit her. ROBIN gasps in shock and looks back at SLADE, speechless._

**ROBIN: **Wha..._no!_..._STARFIRE?!_

_He jumps off her hurriedly and kneels by her side, propping her head up onto his lap. He stares at her in disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth open. He tentatively traces the swollen cheek of hers with a fingertip._

**ROBIN: **I hit...I've been fighting..._Star_...but why would she...

_STARFIRE's eyes suddenly open, but they are not the warm, friendly, caring eyes ROBIN is accustomed to. They are a harsh, evil green staring up at ROBIN with such loathing that not even the Boy Wonder can react appropriately. A gasp catches in his throat and he looks up at SLADE. The scene closes on the look of absolute helpless despair and anguish on ROBIN's face._

**SCENE CLOSED**

* * *

**Author's Note: **OOOOOOOOOOO! Bet ya wanna know what happens next? Or not...WHATEVER man! Ah well, you're gonna find out anyway if you keep reading, which I hope you will! So anyway, I hope this chapter was okay, and not too short. Hope I captured Robin's confusion well, and I look forward to your reviews! Thanks!

**Answers To Reviews: **

**AntimatterManticore: **Well, he's found out, so I guess...now? Hehe. Hey wow my little brother's watching Monty Python downstairs, isn't that cool? Sorry, thought I'd just put that in there for some reason or other... What will happen next? O.o DUN DUN DUUUN!

**DIWaRIa: **Hee hee! I wish I could send it to the producers, but I don't know the address! Don't think they'd be v. interested anyway, it's just for fun really. Anyway, thanks for the ideas, hope you liked this scene the same/better than the last one!

**clueless90**: I have. You're welcome.

**Wild Cyan: **Sorry, this wasn't a very happy chappy either! Will it all end magically? WHO KNOWS?!??!? Eh heh, me, which makes me all powerful and stuff. Okay, so would you jump out of a window with NO trampoline to keep this fic up? Hee hee. Please review again (sorry these answers are so short, I'm in a hurry to get this chapter up!!!)

**Anwen: **Lol. Well, he does now. He's a bit thick isn't he?

**Von Purn: **Awwww thanks that's dedication for you! Thanks for reviewing. Write one with questions and stuff I can respond to! (gets excited about respondable reviews)

**Moon-N-Stars: **Yes, tis true, you have been my loyal reviewer, so when I'm not updating or doing homework, I shall check it out as soon as I can, promise! Hope this one was nice and cliffhangery for you, I love cliffhangers, as long as the person updates!

**ShadowSage2: **Yeah, I tend to get a bit excited at the Robin/Slade fights etc, especially in Apprentice, that was just awesome. Wish I could write an episode like that. Was truly cool. Yeah, I thought keeping Dagger's true identity hidden again would add to the suspense and suspense is always good. Hope it had a good effect, and the fight with the other titans was also enjoyable!!!

**Broken-Mask: **Phew! So many reviews to get through (puff) Umm...yeah, Star is wearing a mask, as referred to in Part II Scene I. HAVEN'T YOU BEEN READING PROPERLY????? (glowers) heh heh, j/k, please review again!

**randomdudette: **I hope you're not including my fic in that! If any characters are OOC, let me know (panics and gets all paranoid and stuff) EEEEEEK! You've made me worried now! AAAARGGHHH! (runs and hides)

**Lhaewen: **Well, he's found out now, but as I've said earlier in ShadowSage2's answer, I wanted to keep it hidden for another chapter. But what will Robin do now Star is still against him? He's already tired, how can he possibly face Star, Knife and Slade alone?? Find out next time (is cheesy game show host)

**tabbo22: **Awwww thanks, I like nice reviews like yours. Makes me feel special etc. WOOOOOOO! Please review again!

**Starrobin4eva:** No it's not pointless cos it leads to better things like university! WOWWWW I can't wait to go to uni! That's the only reason I don't hate school - apart from seeing friends – it's cos it's the path to UNI! WOOOOOO! Glad you liked this chapter, please review again!!!

**RobinRox13: **Robin DOES rock, doesn't he? I love him. Although the guy that does his voice has a scary jaw. Yes I do have a one-shot fic called "Wish You Were Here" and you'll need to click on my name and look at the stories I have to find it. Should be second or third one down I think. Hope you like it!

Thanks for so many reviews guys! (zooms off to update)


	12. Part II Scene V

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I thought I'd be nice and update two days in a row. Amn't I great? Course I am! Did I really need to ask? Lol. Anyway, this was a longer chapter than I expected, and has some very eeny weeny minor fluff in it. Hope you enjoy!

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

**SCENE FIVE –Slade's Headquarters -**

_Again, the look of total anguish on ROBIN's face is shown, both KNIFE and SLADE's laughter ringing out through the cavern, echoing through ROBIN's head, causing him to screw up his face and move his eyes away, as if expecting to look back and see it will all have been a horrible dream. Of course, it is not so, and ROBIN has to face this. He reaches for STARFIRE's face tentatively, her head still propped up on his knee, but her angry eyes flash and she grabs his wrist with her hand tightly. ROBIN's mouth opens in surprise and he tries to pull his arm free but fails._

**ROBIN: **Starfire...?

**SLADE: **That is not Starfire, Robin. I have made her more efficient; flawless...better. More than you could ever offer her.

_ROBIN keeps his head down, not facing SLADE, who slowly walks up behind him. ROBIN blinks and stares at STARFIRE._

**ROBIN _(pleadingly):_ **Star, please..._please_ wake up!

**SLADE: **Look at what he has lowered himself to, Knife. The great leader of the Teen Titans begging...to a zombie.

**KNIFE: **Evidently not what he's cracked up to be.

**ROBIN: **_NO!!!_

_He whirls out his Bo-Staff and slides it along the ground, tripping up KNIFE and causing SLADE to jump backwards expertly. KNIFE picks himself up angrily, glaring and cursing ROBIN. There is tension between them as the two enemies face each other, each of their eyes narrowed._

**SLADE: **Knife, control your emotions.

_KNIFE steps back reluctantly, keeping his eyes steadily fixed on ROBIN. STARFIRE is still staring blankly up at him, and as ROBIN turns back to face her, his head is filled with only one notion._

**ROBIN _(meaningfully):_ **Starfire, I'm not leaving here without you.

_He leans over and kisses her cheek tentatively, half-expecting her to attack him, as this clearly isn't STARFIRE. His lips linger on her face for a second before he pulls back. ROBIN can hear KNIFE's laughter again, and can feel SLADE's eye on him. He ignores them and is shocked as STARFIRE's eyes slowly fade back to normal, and she gasps as STARFIRE returns, her eyes filling with fear and he hand flying to her sore cheek. ROBIN winces at the thought of him hitting her._

**ROBIN: **...Star? Are you okay? **_(he leans forward again and touches her hair)_**

**STARFIRE _(whispering):_ **R..._Robin_?...Robin, I-

**ROBIN: **Shh, Star...I'm here...

_He moves his face down towards hers a fragment, but an agitated voice interrupts him. He moves backwards in surprise._

**KNIFE: **Impossible**_(he turns to SLADE)_ **Slade! How do you explain this?

_SLADE steps forwards, and ROBIN stands, bringing out his stick again and preparing a defensive stance in front of STARFIRE._

**SLADE: **Knife! Retrieve the girl!

_KNIFE smirks and darts forward. ROBIN's eyes widen and narrow in the same moment, and he blocks three knives thrown at him by KNIFE with his staff, but KNIFE turns invisible. ROBIN looks around in confusion and suddenly cries out as he is picked up and hurled across the cavern, slamming into the wall and causing several rocks to fall on his head._

**ROBIN: **Unnghh..._Starfire!!!_

_He cries out as KNIFE makes himself visible again, grabbing hold of the Tamaranian, whose eyes have since turned a bright green showing she is once again under SLADE's influence. KNIFE drops her beside SLADE and the three stand side-by-side again before ROBIN, who stands helplessly with his arms swinging by his side._

**ROBIN: **What do you want, Slade? You've played your game, now release Starfire; your battle is with me.

**SLADE: **On the contrary, Robin. It is not my battle we are fighting. This is Knife's.

_KNIFE steps forward in front of SLADE who sinks back into the shadows to observe. STARFIRE stands slightly behind KNIFE until he motions her forwards._

**KNIFE: **Dagger, go! Destroy him!

_ROBIN gasps as STARFIRE takes to the air, no longer having to hide her identity, and starts barraging him with Starbolts. ROBIN manages to dodge them, but he is still tired from the earlier battle._

**ROBIN: **Star...Starfire! It's me, it's..._gaargh!_

_He is thrown to the side by a Starbolt hurled just to his left. He picks himself up and faces her._

**ROBIN: **I won't fight you, Starfire! So, either you destroy me, or you come home. We all miss you so much, Star...especially-

_STARFIRE nosedives into an attack, aiming a flying kick at him. ROBIN crouches and rolls forwards, standing and turning clutching his Bo-Staff instinctively before remembering whom he is fighting. His shoulders droop and he tucks away his weapon. He shouts at STARFIRE as he dodges and blocks her attacks._

**ROBIN _(yelling):_ **Remember how we always laughed together, Star? How we sat on the roof and watched the sunset? That was your favourite thing, Starfire, and...

_He jumps up onto a rock ledge, which leads to a small cave which he crouches in. STARFIRE flies up to it and lands. ROBIN sees her legs and bottom part of her torso from his position. She will have to crouch down to get in. ROBIN tenses himself._

**ROBIN: **You once saved me from, Slade, Star, and if I can't return the favour then I've failed you...I've failed us all..._**(he pauses)** _You once said that I was your best friend, Starfire, and I never said that back. I always...I always thought you'd have known.

_STARFIRE crouches down, and ROBIN takes a deep breath, shielding his face with his arm. He braces himself for impact._

**STARFIRE _(puzzled):_ **...Robin?

_ROBIN gasps at the calm, familiar voice and looks up to see her rather confused face staring at him in wonder._

**STARFIRE: **Robin, I do not think this place is safe. I do not understand...the last thing I remember is you kneeling over me, and after that is nothing...what is happening to me?

**ROBIN: **I think you've been brainwashed, Starfire. To fight against me, because Slade and Knife know I won't fight back...

_STARFIRE crawls further into the hole so their faces are about two inches apart._

**STARFIRE: **Who is Knife?

_ROBIN looks at her in the eye profoundly and moves even closer, beginning to bend his head and close his eyes, until a harsh green light floods the cave and he moves back, stunned. STARFIRE has gone again, ROBIN realises, and DAGGER has returned._

**KNIFE: **Dagger! Get out here! Bring the boy!

_STARFIRE grabs ROBIN by the back of his cape, and he knows he can't fight her, but he does try to escape but her hold is too great. They emerge from the cave and she drops ROBIN onto the cold, hard stone floor. He cries out and he lands successfully, if a little ungracefully. He picks himself up and finds himself face-to-face with SLADE. All of a sudden, ROBIN knows exactly what he has to do._

**KNIFE _(standing behind SLADE with STARFIRE_): **Dagger, atta-

**SLADE _(rationally but firmly): _**_No._ Wait.

_ROBIN narrows his eyes and KNIFE seems taken aback. ROBIN and SLADE regard each other._

**SLADE: **You are not fighting me, Robin. What's the matter; too tired to go on, or have you another idea in mind?

**ROBIN _(unemotionally):_ **The last one.

**KNIFE: **Slade, remember our deal_...**(his tone is threatening)**_

_SLADE turns to face KNIFE angrily._

**SLADE: **You arrogant little_...**(he calms himself and faces ROBIN again)**..._forgive my rudeness, Robin. What is it that you wish to offer me?

_ROBIN stares SLADE straight in the eye and swallows nervously, before standing up to his full height and appearing proud, his face deadly serious. He glances at STARFIRE and once again his mind is made up._

**ROBIN: **I offer...myself. In exchange for Starfire's freedom.

**KNIFE _(in outrage): _**_NO!_ Slade, don't agree!...Our _deal!_

_KNIFE runs over and tries to talk to SLADE._

**KNIFE: **Slade, you can't, rememb-_aaarggh!_

_ROBIN looks on as SLADE pushes KNIFE away from him roughly. SLADE's eye studies ROBIN carefully, and the two nemesis' regard each other with an odd kind of respect._

**SLADE: **Is this your wish, Robin? Her freedom for yours? Is she _really _worth it?

_ROBIN takes a long, long look at STARFIRE and nods._

**ROBIN _(very seriously):_ **You wouldn't believe how worth it she was.

**-SCENE CLOSED-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shrriieeekkk! I liked writing that! WOOO, mini-fluffiness! Hope it was okay, and that you enjoyed it! What will happen now? Will Slade accept? How will Knife react if he does? OOHHH it's so exciting! Heh. If any of you guess, I will give you a personal hug of love. Okay. Phew, not too many reviews to reply to today

**Answers to reviews: **

**DIWaRIa: **Yeah, the look on Robin's face was kinda the effect that I was going for, the main thingy I wanted to portray and all that. WOOOO! I did it, I'm so clever, yay. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Anwen: **Well he was a little slow maybe, and a tad daft, but I wouldn't call him totally thick, that's a bit nasty. (hugs Robin) awwww poor ickle Robbo! I love him. Glad you like it, please review!

**Broken-Mask: **It's okay, I've updated...on an even BIGGER cliffhanger! I think...I dunno, is this the biggest cliffhanger? (shrugs) Okay, what's been the biggest cliffhanger to you so far, then? I know, I love Beastboy, he's such a dude. I find him funny. Especially in Date With Destiny, when Fang pours goo all over him and he's like "super loogy...pleeuughhh!" and sticks his tongue out; it's so funny! I thought he was crap with Terra; I didn't like her much though. Star and Robin are just meant to be though. Hope you'll review again!

**starrobin4eva: **Yeah, homework kinda sucks, unless it's on Life of Pi, which is a book that just rocks all other books. WOOO! It's so funky cool! Hope you had an okay day at school, mine was kinda pants, but not so bad as tomorrow cos I have P.E. (throws up). Man I hate P.E. EWWWWW. hope you liked this chapter! What's been your favourite one so far?

**ShadowSage2: **I was especially proud of the ending, thanks for picking up on it! And Robin only sat on her to stop her beating him up...and then he hit her (sniff). Poor Robin, he regrets it so much. I'm so sorry I made him do that! Yeah poor BB, having to beat up the rock guy by himself, he's such a hoot though isn't he! (blushes at comment bout Apprentice) well, I wouldn't say that, cos Apprentice is such a good episode and this is nowhere near the standards, but thank you anyway. Aftershock 2 is an okay episode, especially cos Terra dies in it...MWAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Please don't let them bring her back, please! (begs) Can't wait to see the return of Kitten though, or Blackfire! It'll be class!!!! WOOO! Hope you review again, cheerio for now!

**Lhaewen: **Okay, okay, I've updated, and I am no longer a cheesy person. WOOO! Did you like the fluff? Was it okay? Not too fluffy? Let me know, I have to know the level of fluff!!!!! (dies)

**AntimatterManticore: **Awwww hunni, just keep writing you get them eventually. Yeah I intended it to be funny, just cos BB is a funny character, and I love using him and his funniness. So I'm glad you found it funny. It's quite an odd mental picture, though, isn't it? Hope you liked this chapter!

Luv u guys!

Jules xxx


	13. Part II Scene VI

**Author's Note:** Hello and hi to you from me. I think this is going to be the longest chapter...unless I suddenly decide to give a lecture half way through a scene! Yeah it's quite long, but it's really made up of two mini-scenes...you'll see what I mean!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I've reposted this chapter (on the 27th August) cos my reviewers spotted a couple of mistakes: one was that I put "this is about Bruce" when it should've been "this isn't" which was quite confusing, and also I made Robin appear to be begging, which is bad, so I shall change it slightly. Thanks to my picky reviewers!!

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

**SCENE SIX –Abandoned Warehouse/Slade's Headquarters-**

_The scene opens on BEASTBOY's open mouth so you can see his tonsils vibrating. We can hear him screaming girlishly as he is thrown off of CINDERBLOCK's back roughly. He flies through the air and lands in a tangled heap against the wall._

**BEASTBOY _(dazed):_ **Weuurgghh...

**RAVEN: **Beastboy!

_She flies over the goo-monsters, leaving CYBORG to tackle them himself. She lands and kneels on one knee, putting a hand on BEASTBOY's forehead concernedly._

**RAVEN: **Are you alright? 

_BEASTBOY has a dazed expression on his face and stars floating around his head, but he shakes it and comes to. He frowns at RAVEN, puzzled by her presence._

**BEASTBOY: **Hold on, I thought you weren't..._**(he points and yells)**..._Raven, look out!

_RAVEN gasps and levitates up into the air just in time as BEASTBOY in turn transforms into a sparrow and darts upwards, flitting around RAVEN's head chirping._

**RAVEN _(agitated):_ **Let's take this oversized pebble down. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

_She throws two long rafters from the ceiling down onto CINDERBLOCK's head. He roars furiously and shields himself, but BEASTBOY turns into a charging rhino in mid-air, which lands and pounds across the ground, smacking into him at full force and sending him flying. RAVEN catches him in mid-air with her powers and holds him while BEASTBOY sends in multiple blows as a stegosaurus, whacking CINDERBLOCK with his tail. As the rock monster weakens, RAVEN summons all her strength and hurls CINDERBLOCK across the warehouse, smashing the rock creature into the creatures attacking CYBORG. He looks up and waves happily, pointing excitedly at the knocked-out CINDERBLOCK. RAVEN uses one of the rafters she had previously thrown to secure him by tightening it around his torso._

**CYBORG: **_BOOYAH_, y'all! One down, one to go!

_BEASTBOY takes a moment to regard RAVEN and smile at her friendlily. She is taken aback but doesn't frown or turn away in disgust._

**BEASTBOY: **So...uh...way to go, Raven!

_RAVEN smiles gently._

**RAVEN: **You weren't so bad yourself.

_BEASTBOY nods and looks a bit awkward as if wondering what to say next. He scratches his head while RAVEN whistles to herself, as CYBORG runs past being chased by PLASMUS. They ignore him._

**RAVEN and BEASTBOY: **Look, I...

_They laugh, and BEASTBOY smiles apologetically._

**BEASTBOY: **Look, Raven...I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you mad at me, so please forgive me, or at least tell me what it is so I can try and stop it?

**RAVEN: **You shouldn't have to change, Beastboy. It's me who's been unreasonable, and I'm...I'm sorry.

_She turns slightly pink, and BEASTBOY grins widely at her. To interrupt the touching scene is CYBORG's loud, high-pitched scream as PLASMUS has him cornered._

**BEASTBOY _(jokingly): _**Now _there's _a dignified hero if there ever was one.

**CYBORG: **Hey, if it's not too much trouble**_(he yells:)_**...giant blobby guy trying to eat me here!!!

_BEASTBOY turns into a lion and runs forwards while RAVEN takes to the air and flies over. Her eyes turn white and her cape starts billowing._

**RAVEN: **Azarath, Metrion, Zintho-

_Before she has the chance to finish, she is thrown backwards by PLASUMS' hand, and he shoots acid from his mouth at her. RAVEN gasps and closes her eyes, but CYBORG whips her out of the way just in time. She opens her eyes and he smiles at her. She nods thankfully and flies up again, CYBORG covering her this time._

**RAVEN: **Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_

_Her powers restrain PLASMUS, allowing CYBORG to launch an attack with his cannon and BEASTBOY to fly up as a pterodactyl and nosedive on him continuously. PLASMUS is aggravated and breaks out of RAVEN's grip, reaching for BEASTBOY and catching him. He turns back into a boy and struggles in PLASMUS' grip._

**CYBORG: **Hold on, BB!

_BEASTBOY turns into a mouse and runs out of PLASMUS' fist as CYBORG blasts the monster. BEASTBOY morphs into a bear climbing up PLASMUS and pounding his head. RAVEN too attacks the head, as does CYBORG. When CYBORG and RAVEN's attacks meet, they combine to make and explosion, which causes them all to fly back and pick themselves up to find a boy sleeping on the floor, snoring. Several cops creep out of hiding places in the warehouse and cart CINDERBLOCK and PLASMUS off to prison. BEASTBOY, RAVEN and CYBORG look on disapprovingly but say nothing on the subject._

**CYBORG: **How many monsters have you taken a joyride on today, BB?

**BEASTBOY: **Just two, dude.

**RAVEN: **Then let's go find some more. Where's Robin?

_CYBORG looks at his locator on his arm._

**CYBORG: **His communicator's been disabled, but according to the tracker signal he's somewhere in the sewers in the city centre. It won't be hard to follow.

**BEASTBOY: **Then let's go! Titans, move out!

_BEASTBOY and RAVEN run out, and CYBORG follows shortly after them._

**CYBORG _(indignantly):_ **Hey man, that's _my _line!!

* * *

**-CUT TO SLADE'S HEADQUARTERS-**

_Focus on ROBIN's expression of determination switches to SLADE's narrow eye as he studies his nemesis closely. On one hand, he has his promise to KNIFE, who will not take SLADE's betrayal lightly. But on the other hand, ROBIN is handing himself on a plate to him. He finds this an offer hard to refuse._

**ROBIN: **Well, Slade? I'm not going to stand here forever while you decide. I thought you wanted me as an apprentice.

**SLADE: **What I want to know, Robin, is why now? After all the times I have threatened you and your friends, why now the self-sacrifice for only one Titan?

_KNIFE snarls and picks himself up off the ground, standing slowly to his feet and brushing himself down, but a good distance away from SLADE._

**KNIFE: **Slade, do not be a fool! Can't you see he's trying to trick you? Don't be as hopeful as he was; coming here thinking he could rescue the girl.

**SLADE: **Enough from you. You were more gullible, more hopeful than I ever will be. You believed your revenge would come to you regardless of what you did. For power, for victory, you must work; and you will never truly understand that.

_KNIFE scowls bitterly and steps back. He does not want to antagonise SLADE further._

**ROBIN: **So what's it going to be, Slade? I can assure you this is the quickest way out of what could be a long, nasty fight.

**SLADE: **Not until you answer my question: why now, when there is only one Titan at stake? Surely Robin the Boy Wonder can take a risk, or have you become as predictable and boring as your predecessor?

**ROBIN _(angrily):_ **This isn't about Bruce! This is about you and me, Slade. **_(he pauses) _**Last chance.

**SLADE: **My question, Robin. Stalling only makes me more interested...more defiant. Tell me, would you be proposing this if it were one of the others?

**ROBIN: **Of course I would!

**SLADE: **A little hesitant, Robin, far too hesitant. But I believe you. However, many others would not.

_ROBIN stares at SLADE with loathing._

**ROBIN: **That's just a polite way of saying you don't believe me.

**SLADE _(indifferently):_ **Perhaps...but you are kidding yourself, Robin. You feel more for the girl than you do the others that makes you value her life above your own.

_ROBIN turns away, not wanting SLADE to see his awkwardness. He looks at STARFIRE, staring blankly ahead, and feels his heart wrench. He closes his eyes and looks back at his nemesis._

**ROBIN: **Her name is Starfire. And she...is my best friend.

_SLADE laughs heartily._

**SLADE _(mockingly):_ **How quaint for you. But do I really need to play the tape again, Robin? You would not have grabbed Cyborg's hand and comforted him, nor Beastboy...not Raven. What is it about...Starfire...that makes her so-

**ROBIN _(in a rage): _**_ENOUGH!!_ It's none of your concern! I've laid down my offer, Slade; take it or leave it! Either take me and let Star go, or I fight to the death to save her anyway!

_SLADE falls silent, and tension ensues. ROBIN stares at SLADE, not taking his eyes off him for a moment, while SLADE looks from KNIFE to STARFIRE to ROBIN several times before he turns his back on them all. He walks forwards a few paces to the platform where STARFIRE was imprisoned in her cage earlier. He turns around and faces ROBIN, who follows him up slowly. KNIFE also walks up to where the two enemies stand staring each other down, and STARFIRE under KNIFE's influence follows mindlessly. The camera concentrates on ROBIN's tense face._

**SLADE _(interrupting the silence suddenly)_: **Very well, Robin. I accept your offer. But you must willingly step onto the platform, where I will imprison you.

**ROBIN: **_No_. Not until I see Starfire released.

_SLADE sighs deeply and nods._

**KNIFE: **NO! Slade, you- you _CAN'T!..._

**SLADE _(calmly):_ **A promise is a promise, Knife. A deal is a deal. Yours, however, is no longer important to me. I have what I want.

_SLADE walks over to a computer with a revolving picture of STARFIRE's brain on it. He presses a button and STARFIRE falls to the ground with a small cry._

**ROBIN: **STARFIRE!...Slade, what did you...

**SLADE: **Patience, Robin.

_STARFIRE lifts her head up slowly, her eyes opening and he mouth gasping for air. She looks around and sees KNIFE. She shrieks and backs away, scanning the room to see ROBIN staring at her in wonder. She stands to her feet uneasily and her eyes sparkle._

**STARFIRE: **_Robin._

**ROBIN: **...Star...? STARFIRE!

_He laughs and bounds up to her, his arms outstretched towards her. He is a couple of feet away when KNIFE hurls a knife at their feet, landing expertly in the space between the two Titans. ROBIN stops dead, as if remembering he has just sold his soul to the devil. STARFIRE blinks twice, confused at the sudden look of utter sadness on ROBIN's face._

_ROBIN steps forwards and grabs onto one of her hands in both of his, clasping it desperately. He looks her in the eye and she gazes up at him, not sure what is happening._

**ROBIN: **Starfire, I...

_Two soldiers grab ROBIN and force him backwards, and when he doesn't fight back STARFIRE is stunned, because she knows ROBIN could have them off like a light. She readies her Starbolts, taking a defensive stance, but ROBIN shakes his head regretfully. The footmen raise ROBIN onto the platform and this time a dome-shaped cell forms, covered with a hazy substance rather than the glass-like alloy STARFIRE was imprisoned with._

**STARFIRE (_stepping forward tentatively):_ **..._Robin?_...What is...

**ROBIN: **You're free now, Star. _Go._ Don't worry about me.

**KNIFE _(putting a hand on STARFIRE's shoulder): _**No. You've got _me_ to worry about now.

_STARFIRE turns round and gasps. ROBIN shouts and tries to kick his way out but is thrown backwards by a shock in the prison. He struggles to his feet and points at SLADE accusingly._

**ROBIN _(yelling furiously):_ **Slade, you liar! You swore she would go free!

**SLADE _(laughing softly):_ **But my dear Robin, I _have_ set her free. It is not my concern if another villain should capture her...and it is no longer your concern either.

_KNIFE turns STARFIRE around roughly and holds her face in his hand, tracing her jawline all the way round with a finger of the other. Her angry eyes stare at him with hatred, but she doesn't want to risk ROBIN being hurt._

**KNIFE: **So lovely a creature should not be wasted saving kitties from trees and dating bird-impersonators. You should be with me...fighting by my side.

_He moves in to kiss her, and ROBIN stares helplessly, but STARFIRE pushes him away forcefully, frowning. ROBIN's eyes light up._

**STARFIRE: **I will _never_ join you.

**KNIFE _(shrugging):_ **So be it.

_KNIFE raises the longest knife he owns and grabs hold of STARFIRE's arm, slamming her against the wall so she can't get away._

**STARFIRE _(in fear): _**_ROBIN!!!_

**ROBIN: **NO!!! _STARFIRE!!!!!_

_He throws everything he has at the wall of his cell to no avail. He cries out in frustration and falls back, scrambling to his feet. There are lines on his forehead as he struggles not to lose control. He turns to SLADE desperately._

**ROBIN: **Slade, no! Don't let him! Not Star, not Starfire, I...I...

**SLADE**_ **(laughing)**_You what, Robin? Now is the time to tell her, for you will never see her again.

**ROBIN**_NO!_ Star, I...Don't...I just...

_STARFIRE's eyes linger on ROBIN longingly for a moment before she closes them, bracing herself. ROBIN yells in absolute fury, and all of a sudden there is a loud crash and the scene closes._

**-SCENE CLOSED-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **WOOOOSHHH! What excitement, yes??? What did you think, it took me absolutely AAAGES to write and perfect this one, I've got big bags under my eyes for your benefit, so I hope it was okay. See if you guys can guess what the crash was! O.O bet you didn't guess that Knife fancied Starfire! Well, in a weird way, or maybe you did guess, I dunno! Only two chapters left to go, folks, so make sure you get your reviews in!!!! Oh, and just a note to say that I don't think Raven and Beastboy would make a good couple, despite having the lovely scene involving them. I like their friendship, but I just can't see anything else, sorry guys . Ah well, hopefully you'll all review and say lots of nice things. Thanks for reading!

**Answers to Reviews: **

**DIWaRIa: **No not quite, but I hope this one was okay anyway! I thought it would be pretty damn OOC of Slade to actually keep to a deal and let them both go, but this was the version I thought up so there! Hee hee! Hope you liked it!

**Broken-Mask: **Well I kinda meant the biggest cliffhanger in THIS story but oh well. Surely this is the biggest one yet anyway? No? I don't like Terra, she has too many different personalities it's annoying, and it's not like Raven when they're all together, it's like one comes at different times: scared, happy, hungry, sleepy, sad, gloomy, happy, cute, angry, evil, cute, sad, sorry, happy, scared, brave, dead. She annoys me. GRRRRR. Sorry if you didn't want anymore clifhangers, this is the last one, I promise (or is it? Evil cackle!) Please review!

**AntimatterManticore: **Of course he's in love! He's in love with Starfire! YAAAAY! But he didn't tell her...but will he live to regret it? Will he live at all? Why am I asking myself questions about my own story? WHO KNOWS????? Please review, I'm not crazy!

**Moon-N-Stars: **Yaaaay be proud of me I reviewed your story and it's really cool! I can't wait to read more! Hopefully this was more "greatness"! Hope you liked this one, and please review again!!!

**Wild Cyan: **Yeah I know Robin's my favourite. Lots of people think he's a poser and he is, but hey if you were a guy that could get away with wearing tights without being called gay, wouldn't you be?...Exactly. It's ok, you're a good reviewer so I'll let you have the trampoline. YAAAY! Hope you liked this chapter, speak to u soon! (But only if you review! :p)

**miss-starfire: **Well, exciting is my middle name...actually it's Sarah, but that's not the point! Glad you like it, please review it again!!! And biting your nails is bad for you, they can get stuck in your lungs if you're not careful. Mucus is only for catching dust particles...eww!

**starrobin4eva: **I wish I was good at Maths, although I did get a 2 in it for my Standard Grade, and my maths teacher came up and said well done, cos he so wasn't expecting me to get Credit! Hee hee! I think my favourite subject is either English or History cos I'm so interested in them both. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Please review!

**h: **Hey hopefully there was enough Slade and Robin for you in here! I know, I love Slade/Robin fight scenes too, they're so exciting because it's so obvious they hate each other, and to create that kind of tension on a cartoon is absolute genius. WOOO go Glen Murakami or whatever! Can't wait to see Robin and Sladeness in new series, but cos I'm in the UK I probably won't get it for a while! Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!

**ShadowSage2: **Yaaaaay confetti and poorly-constructed anthem! My favourite! Thank you, I do so like being evil to people (rubs hands and cackles) Wow that would have been a good twist...why didn't you suggest it to me before I made up the plot? Wow you suck! Lol, I'm just kiddin! You should put that in a story yourself, you're obviously a master at evil (not that you're an evil super villain!) Oh..um...sorry, here's another cliffhanger for you! Wow I'm nasty!REVIEW!

**Spazzfire: **Aw wow what a cool name! Spazzfire! Love it! Thanks for your review, it's especially hard to keep Robin in character I think cos he's a bit weird. I love him though! Review again please so I can see your name again!!!

**Wanda Magick: **So it wasn't Slade that woke her up, it was you! (gasps all round) WOW! How DID you do that? Hee hee. Please review again, dude(tte)!

**NatashaTeenTitan: **Why thank you, that's really flattering. Seriously, your review made me feel really good, I'm so glad it had that effect on you, and if you have the address to send it to, I will gladly send it in (when it's finished). Which shouldn't be too long. YAY!

**Lhaewen: **The point of reviewing while I'm dead is to signify regret, and hope that I come back to life. Luckily for you I faked my death and a small young street urchin named Nigel died in my place. Poor guy. Send him a review to bring him back to life. I was never really cheesy, I was just pretending to scare you. Wow amn't I cunning? Don't answer that! It was a rhetorical question! (scowl) Aw man it's only Thursday tomorrow ï 


	14. Part II Scene VII

**

* * *

Author's Note:** OOOOOOOOO! I can't believe I'm here already. This is a bit of an odd chapter, full of little mini-scenes jumping from one to the other, whereas in others I have tended to stick to one-or-two-scened chapters. Ah well. As long as they're little! I hope you enjoy this, I really do.

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

**SCENE SEVEN –Slade's Headquarters-**

_SLADE looks up, holding his head, and the smoke around ROBIN's cage parts. But ROBIN has not escaped; he is standing coughing, staring at the figures that have just smashed through the secret entrance. As the smoke clears, the three characters sprint forwards, and they are revealed as CYBORG, RAVEN and BEASTBOY. ROBIN's face lights up. CYBORG runs straight for ROBIN and stares up at the cage on the platform._

**ROBIN: **Cyborg!

**CYBORG: **How do you open this thing?

**ROBIN: **I don't know, I...

**CYBORG: **Stand back!

_ROBIN obediently steps backwards and CYBORG blasts the panel on the platform. The shock-enhanced dome flickers and fades. ROBIN leaps out and stands straight, facing CYBORG seriously._

**ROBIN _(urgently)_: **Where's Starfire?

**CYBORG _(puzzled): _**Starfire? She's here? But I thought...

**ROBIN: **The new criminal _was_ Star, Cyborg. Slade brainwashed her to fight against me.

**CYBORG: **But...why were _you_ in the cage?

**ROBIN: **I...traded places with Starfire.

**CYBORG: **You _what?_...Why?

_ROBIN shrugs awkwardly and says nothing. He scans the chamber for her, seeing RAVEN and BEASTBOY fight off some of SLADE's footmen. There is no sign of SLADE himself; but ROBIN spots KNIFE grabbing hold of STARFIRE around the waist and turning invisible. She however is still visible. KNIFE starts climbing up a ladder with STARFIRE over his shoulder, and ROBIN bolts after them._

**CYBORG: **Robin, wait!...

**ROBIN _(ignoring him): _**Starfire!

_STARFIRE is unconscious and she disappears up out of the lair. ROBIN clambers up and out, finding himself in the middle of the road. He narrowly avoids getting hit by a car. He sprints to the pavement and spots KNIFE, visible again, running into a tall skyscraper building. ROBIN frowns and makes to follow him, but at that moment a shadowed figure drops down directly in front of him. ROBIN skids in the rain-filled streets, water pouring down his face. He stares up at the person. He scowls._

**ROBIN: **_Slade._

**SLADE: **Hello, Robin. Leaving so soon?

_He throws a punch, and the screen goes black._

* * *

_It opens again on KNIFE kicking open the door to the roof, dragging STARFIRE with him, who is over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He drops her to the ground and she stirs, groaning lightly and opening her eyes slowly. _

**STARFIRE: **Ugh...Robin...is that you? Are you there?

**KNIFE: **If I was Robin, would you go with me then?

_STARFIRE stands up and studies KNIFE closely._

**STARFIRE: **Who _are_ you?

**KNIFE: **I am Knife. I came after you for revenge for stopping me escaping. Then I met Slade. He wanted Robin. I thought we could both get what – or who – we wanted, but...Slade and I are not a team like you and your friends.

**STARFIRE: **Slade is not able to work in a team. He is too selfish and greedy...**_(she pauses thoughtfully)_**...But, I do not understand...we all stopped you that night. Why did you come after _me?_

**KNIFE: **Because I fell for you the moment I saw you. I had to have you...or no one could.

_He takes a step forwards, and STARFIRE holds up her hands._

**STARFIRE: **There is help you can get on Earth, where nice people help you with your problems...

**KNIFE: **I don't HAVE problems.

_He walks towards her and STARFIRE gasps, taking a step backwards. KNIFE takes another her way, and another, until she is balanced on the edge of the rooftop. She looks at KNIFE in fear. The screen turns black._

* * *

_It opens on CYBORG and BEASTBOY finishing off the last of SLADE's henchmen. RAVEN floats down and lands beside them, dropping a robot on the ground._

**RAVEN: **Right. That's that. Now where's Robin?

**CYBORG: **And Starfire? Beats me.

**BEASTBOY: **Star's here? Are you _sure?_

**CYBORG _(shrugging): _**That's what Robin said. Mind you, he did seem a little out of it.

**RAVEN: **But that doesn't mean he's delusional. Robin's the very opposite. Come on, they can't have gotten far.

_The scene closes on them running out, and as BEASTBOY runs out the screen turns black._

* * *

_The scene switches to SLADE standing in front of the entrance to the building. ROBIN ducks and avoids SLADE's punch, stepping in and grabbing SLADE, hauling him over his shoulder and throwing him away from himself with a cry._

**ROBIN: **I've had enough of you, Slade! This ends now.

**SLADE: **If I had a city for every time you've said that, Robin, I'd own a continent by now.

**ROBIN _(in a low voice): _**Only if you'd _stolen_ it.

_He charges a kick at SLADE, who catches ROBIN's foot. ROBIN's face looks shocked for a moment and SLADE spins his leg around. ROBIN staggers for a moment, dizzy, but soon runs back with a yell and they swap punches. Then ROBIN hears a scream and he loses his guard. SLADE takes his chance and hits him, and ROBIN flies back, but it is as if he didn't even notice properly. SLADE frowns. ROBIN stares up at the roof. He walks towards it, and brings out his grappling hook, preparing to fire it at the roof. SLADE's voice interrupts him, and ROBIN turns._

**SLADE: **Are you sure that's what you want to do, Robin?

**ROBIN: **No, Slade. I want to bake a cake and read you a bedtime story.

**SLADE _(scornfully): _**How unlike you, Robin. I thought you were far too mature for childish sarcasm.

**ROBIN _(bitterly)_: **Stop pretending you know me. You're _wrong._

**SLADE: **Am I? Stay and fight me, Robin. Prove your point. I know how much you love to do that.

_ROBIN hesitates, torn between the prospect of finally bringing down SLADE or rescuing STARFIRE. He lowers his head. Several quotes from the past echo in his head:_

* * *

**ROBIN: **Don't you _dare _worry, Star. Nothing's going to-

**STARFIRE: **ROBIN!

* * *

**STARFIRE: **...Robin?

* * *

**STARFIRE: **I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced.

**ROBIN: **What are you talking about?

* * *

**STARFIRE: **You are my best friend, Robin, and I cannot be in a world where we must fight. So if you are truly evil, then go ahead. Do what you must.

**ROBIN: **No, Starfire, I...

* * *

**ROBIN: **Starfire...please...

**STARFIRE: **Robin...Robin! Please, do not let go!

* * *

**BEASTBOY: **She's gone, dude. He got her.

**ROBIN: **No. NO!

* * *

****

**SLADE: **You what, Robin? Now is the time to tell her, for you will _never _see her again.

**ROBIN: **No! Star, I...Don't...I just...

* * *

_**(back to reality)**_

**ROBIN: **No! I have to...

**SLADE: **Forgotten about me, Robin? How very rude.

_ROBIN turns around and with a yell punches SLADE hard so he falls down. Instead of taking the opportunity to unmask him at last, ROBIN walks up to the wall._

**ROBIN: **No. I just care more about her than I do about you, Slade.

_He launches the hook up. It gabs hold and he swings up, landing swiftly on the roof. The other two have not yet noticed his arrival. STARFIRE has her legs against the edge of the building, but the brick only comes up to her knees. If she were pushed back she'd fall. ROBIN starts to run forwards but stops dead as KNIFE reaches out to touch her face. The camera zooms in on ROBIN's wet, shocked and helpless face as he stares, his mouth open._

**KNIFE _(quietly): _**You are incredibly beautiful. You should be with me. We could make a good team.

**STARFIRE: **No we would not! My home...my team..._Robin..._

**KNIFE: **Robin – ha! What a good friend he turned out to be. He couldn't save you when I first took you; he couldn't save you from me, not even by sacrificing himself...but what I bet hurt most, Starfire, was the fact that I nearly killed you, and he still couldn't bring himself to tell you he cared. What kind of loyalty is that?

**STARFIRE _(calmly): _**My friendship with Robin never came with a pricetag attatched.

_She speaks confidently, but her eyes are big and sad as she realises KNIFE is right. ROBIN looks incredibly sheepish, and his eyes are drooped sadly._

**KNIFE: **But now where is he? Can you tell me that? You're in danger, so where is the great Boy Wonder now?

**ROBIN _(distantly): _**Right here.

_He runs forwards, flinging an electric disk at KNIFE, which he narrowly misses by turning invisible and dodging out of its path, dragging STARFIRE along by her throat. She gags and ROBIN throws three explosive pellets at KNIFE, causing him to drop her. ROBIN runs to her, and she looks up at him._

**ROBIN: **Starfire, look, I...

**STARFIRE: **Robin, look out!

_He ducks as a knife zooms for his head. STARFIRE flies up, her eyes glowing green, spins around and yells as she lets loose a barrage of Starbolts towards KNIFE. He is caught by one and ROBIN catches him. He struggles in his grip, but when he realises he isn't going anywhere, he grins nastily._

**KNIFE: **You're _pathetic_, Robin. All she ever wanted was you.

_ROBIN winces and snarls, holding KNIFE over the edge of the building with a murderous look on his face. STARFIRE suddenly runs up and touches ROBIN's arm. He finds he can't look her in the eye and turns away._

**STARFIRE: **Robin, do not be rash. Sometimes, our pride must be hurt in order for us to do the right thing.

**ROBIN: **Star...

**STARFIRE: **I want you to let him go.

**ROBIN: **_What? _But, he...

**STARFIRE: **He did not hurt any civilians. He did not kidnap the world leader. And I am safe.

**ROBIN: **Starfire, no, look...

**STARFIRE: **Please, Robin? For me?

_She looks at him, forcing him to look her in the eye. ROBIN sighs. He lets KNIFE go, who leans over and kisses STARFIRE's cheek before jumping over the edge of the building, having turned invisible as he descends._

**ROBIN: **I don't think...

**STARFIRE: **Then go after him, Robin, if he is so _important_ to you.

_She walks away from him, heading for the door. He calls her back, and runs to her. She faces him, the expression on her face questioning and interested. The rain trickles down her face and wets her hair. ROBIN swallows nervously._

**ROBIN: **Starfire, I was more scared than I've ever been, when I thought he was going to...you know...back at the cavern...and I didn't- I _couldn't_, because...

**STARFIRE: **You are trying to say that you could not say you had feelings for me because you do not? That is all right, Robin, I do not mind. Working with you and being your friend is quite enough.

_She continues walking, but ROBIN grabs her arm roughly, and she looks at him oddly. His eyes soften._

**ROBIN: **No..._no_, Starfire, it isn't enough. Not for me. I couldn't say it back there because I didn't know how to describe it, and if you had..._died..._then I would have regretted it forever. But I know how to describe it now.

**STARFIRE _(confused): _**And how is that, Robin?

_ROBIN searches her eyes for a moment, and pulls her forwards towards him, his lips brushing against hers lightly and lingering there. He pulls back and looks at her. Her eyes open widely in surprise, but close instinctively as ROBIN bends his head and kisses her. She hesitates a second before giving in and kissing back. ROBIN wraps his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck. ROBIN pulls away momentarily and looks at her carefully, studying her, as if seeing her for the first time, or savouring her face before leaving forever._

**ROBIN_ (breathlessly)_: **I can't believe I nearly lost you...you are the most...Starfire, I love you. I've loved you forever. I just...I couldn't say, but it hurts too much to keep it in anymore. **_(he smiles) _**It's only adding to my stress-levels.

_STARFIRE smiles gently at him._

**STARFIRE: **Well allow me assist you in that.

_They kiss again, and BEASTBOY, CYBORG and RAVEN burst through the door dramatically, taking their action stances. Their faces change on seeing ROBIN and STARFIRE from brave and focused to absolute disgust._

**BEASTBOY: **Dude, I always knew Robin was into !

**CYBORG: **BB, no offence, but I don't think you get tofu people.

**BEASYBOY _(genuinely upset); _**Aw, dude.

**RAVEN: **I think I'm going to throw up.

**CYBORG: **Why is it that Robin always gets all the action? Can you tell me that?

**BEASTBOY: **Dude, that's such a gross thing to...Raven, you okay?

**RAVEN: **I wasn't joking when I said I was going to throw up.

_She leans over and BEASTBOY and CYBORG's faces contort with disgust. They look back from RAVEN's retching to STARFIRE and ROBIN's kissing, unable to determine which is more disgusting._

**BEASTBOY: **Dude, that's just...._ewwww!!_

**ROBIN _(waving): _**Oh, hey guys. Ugh...what's up with Raven?

**-SCENE CLOSED.-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohhh my goodness! I don't have many more author's notes to write for this story! EEEEK! Although next chapter is officially the last chapter, there will be a sneak peek chapter after that showing new things to come, including Knife Edge the non-screenplay and Knife Edge 2? Possibly? POSSIBLY? Also other Teen Titan stories coming up, so yay! Don't be disheartened, folks, I'm not gone yet! I had swithered on making Starfire call after Robin, but then I thought, nah she has to make the move in all the other fics so I thought let's get Robin to do it, and I think this way was a bit more romantic, yes? Not too much fluff I hope! I wanted it to end on a humorous note, and I thought what's more funny that Raven throwing up? You can probably think of a lot of things. Ah well, I thought it was funny. See ya!

**Answers to Reviews: **

**DIWaRIa: **Who'd have thought it? You're my one hundredth reviewer! HOORAY! HOORAY! One hundred, I've never had a hundred reviews before! I've got 99 on my Zim story, and I've got about 124 on this one so I'm sooo happy! Thanks sooo much for helping me get this far, Knife Edge probably wouldn't have gone on without so much support from you and all the others! I love ya!

**Broken-Mask: **Slade the extreme love consultant! Hee hee, that's funny! But really he was just mocking Robin because Slade could see that Robin couldn't tell Starfire, and was just emphasising the fact to make him feel bad. He should be an agony aunt/uncle thing, I think. I'd go to him no probs! Lol. Yeah Terra annoys me, and thanks so much for pointing out my boo-boo! I am eternally grateful. Hope you liked this chapter, and wasn't too fluffy/mistake-filled for you!

**ShadowSage2: **I just love the word "nances". Seriously, I thought I was the only one who used that word, so it is a privilege to meet a fellow nancer. Thanks so much, I really wanted to make this chapter one of – if not – the best cos it's the big climax one I think. This one is also quite suspenseful but less MAAAD. And yeah, I just had to have Cy screaming, cos when he screamed after Gizmo put a rocket on his back in "Final Exam" it was when I fell in love with him, he was so funny! And the waffles thing, I just love Cyborg. Robin and Star are my favourites, but Cy's just plain funny. I love them all! Yeah Robin was a bit beggingful, so I took the "please" out, but please note that Robin had done that before once in Apprentice Part Two (sorry I'm obsessed with that episode) when he says "No! Please, I'll do whatever you say" so THERE! (sticks tongue out) nah just kiddin, thanks for pointing it out, means you're paying attention. I think was the only non-cliffhanger chapter...ooo. Did you like the fact that I let Knife escape instead of making Robin drop him? I thought it was a little twist, and it leaves an opening for a sequel if I decide to do one (who knows?) but there's still another chapter! So review!

**Anwen: **Awww you're so sweet. It really genuinely makes me happy to see that you like it so much. So I've updated just for you! Now you do your bit and give me a nice review! Lol.

**AntimatterManticore: **Hello! YOU WERE RIGHT! I'm so impressed. I decided to make it look as if Robin had perhaps escaped, but then it turned out that he hadn't and it was them breaking IN. Clever, huh? I didn't think so! Yeah, while writing I was never very sure if I did want Knife to have a thing for Starfire, but then I decided...yeah it'll make it a bit more interesting, and I love making Robin jealous!

**Wanda Magick: **Wow you're just too magical for me. (stares at magicalness and goes ooooo) Aw wow, how funny would it be if in the middle of a big dramatic Slade and Robin fight scene Slade just exploded? I would laugh my head off, quite literally! I would love to see the look on Robin's face!

**clueless90: **I have. Happy now? :p Hope you liked it!

**Moon-N-Stars: **Well I'm very glad I made you use the word totally...it was one of my life ambitions you know (looks around). Ahem. Hope you liked this chapter, and you MUST review or I'll eat your brains!

**Ninja Chic: **Eeeeek! (screams and runs and hides) Don't hurt me! I'm sorry...I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT SUSPENSEFUL!!!!!! (cries) Don't you love me anymore? WAAAHHH! Well now you know what happens so stop being mean, you're a bigger meaner person than me! (sticks tongue out and prances in a field of tulips).

**StarRobin: **EEEEEK it's nearly finished! What's with all these people threatening me over this chapter? I've got another page of reviews to reply to, I'm hoping I don't have to scream and run away lots more (sighs) Hee hee. Aw wow, how cool would it be if there WAS an episode of this? I would feel sooooo special. Anyway, until I kidnap Glen Murakami and hold him for ransom by making my episode(s) you'll just have to use your imagination (says "imagination" in cheesy voice and waves fingers in the air). I know, creativity, sheesh!

**writer of love 17: **I'm glad you liked it! It always makes me very happy and jolly to see people getting this effect from one of my stories. I love reading something that just strikes me dumb, and you saying that mine can (somehow) do that for you, it just makes me feel really good. So many stories I've written have stopped cos there wasn't enough support behind them, but on this one I'm actually LOOKING FORWARD to doing all the work till 3 o clock in the morning (cos I have to do homework too!) So thanks for saying that. I think this was the best chapter too, although I do love fluff scenes as long as they're not FLUFFY fluff! Know what I mean? (tumbleweed rolls past)...um... Please review!

**Starxfire: **Yeah DIWaRIa speaks random Japanese to me too. Lol. You're review cracked me up, so very random. What a clever chappy you are for spotting that Knife liked Star that way. What was it that pointed it out? When he was watching the video of the fight way back in Part One? Or some other point? I'd be interested to know!

**h: **Hey. I like you're name. It's kinda like: Hi, I'm h. I'm cool. Don't touch me. I'm cool. Didn't you hear me? I'M COOOOOL! Ahem. Awww thanks for saying that, I try to be a good writer I just can't stand writing stuff like "an' den da bus woz like 'I wanna fuckin' cookee". It just makes me cry. I'm a bit of a grammar freak. Oooo Slade story, sounds good! I shall put an idea in my synopsisy thing after the last chapter (which is the next one!) So please review!

**Lhaewen: **it's okay, I intend to finish it. Soon. Savour it. Yay I can die then can I? Gee thanks! Nigel's just magic thanks. What did you think of the chapter? Was it too fluffy, or not fluffy enough, or just right fluffy? PLEASE LET ME KNOW I HAVE TO KNOWWW! (cries).

**JulesFire: **Awww wow what a cool name. I'm a Jules too! WOOO a fellow Jules! Yeah I kinda wanted to create the effect that Robin found it so hard to tell Star in what could have been his last chance, and how it tortures him, making him even more determined. I think what's expected is him to go "NOOO STARFIRE I LOVE YOOOUUUU" but that's soooo not Robin. I quite liked the way I did this but that's just me. It's better than my original idea to make him all dramatic though.

**NatashaTeenTitan: **Aww thanks, yeah I pride myself in keeping them in character, but it's only cos I watch the show and then run upstairs to type more, so I still have their characters imprinted in my BRAAAIINN! It's very small, and my story isn't nearly as good as yours, so don't worry. Well if you take the time to find the address then I will send it in. That makes me feel really touched that you would say that. So thank you. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Spazzfire: **yes, a cliffhanger, but there wasn't really one here though, so it's okay! Calm down, have a cookie, read a book and sniff some cheese. All will be well. NOW REVIEW!

**tabbo22: **Heh. If you haven't found a better story check out NatashaTeenTitan's, they're REEALLLYY good, much better than mine. So yaaay. I'll keep this story going to the end, I promise. Thanks for reading, please review it!

**Lomesir: **Tomorrow soon is today soon, I swear. Here you go. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review again.

**starrobin4eva: **Thanks. I wanted last chapter to create an impact, this is really the summing up and the next one is the aftermath. I hoped you liked the twist when I let Knife escape, or were you and your cunning expecting that? I'm glad you liked the plot as a whole; it took me AAAGEESS to come up with it!

**shadowcat013: **Okay. Urm. Thanks for your review, but if you were looking for a suspenseless story it probably shouldn't have been this one, cos I just LOVE making suspense. Quite personally I like it when I read a story and can't wait to find out what happens, it shows you enjoyed it, but each to their own. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. And I agree with you on their love being a secret even to them, absolutely.

**RobinRox13 (both reviews): **Robin's my favourite too, followed closely by Starfire. A lot of people don't like Robin, and I didn't at first until I saw 'Masks' when I thought he had a bit more depth to him than it had first appeared, and then after the 'Apprentice' episodes (which I'm obsessed with) he became and still is my favourite Titan. Yeah mr Menville's got a creepy jaw, but I love Robin. YAAAY please do read a review. I only have one other Teen Titan story at the moment which is a one-shot, but more are expected soon!

**AnotherLoneRanger: **Awww that's not corny that's a really sweet thing to say. Thank you. Enchanted is such a nice word to use, makes me feel really nice. Hee hee. Thanks so much for reviewing, please do so again!

**Tamaran Girl: **Who knows? He's awfully nasty though, isn't he? Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for so many reviews, guys, you're all so very awesome. (blows kiss)

Ciao!


	15. Part II Scene VIII

**Author's Note:** Ohhh my goodness it's the last chapter! I'm not going to cry...I am not going to cry. I am a big brave girl and I am not going to cry.

**_Knife Edge: Part Two_**

**A Teen Titans fanfiction by J.S.Danskin (a.k.a. Invader Jed)**

* * *

**SCENE EIGHT –Titans' Tower-**

_The scene opens on an image of Titan Tower, and the camera flicks to inside the tower, in the main living area. CYBORG is playing a video game with ROBIN, while RAVEN meditates in a corner of the room. BEASTBOY and STARFRIE sit at the kitchen table together talking._

**BEASTBOY: **Good to be back, Star?

**STARFIRE: **Oh Beastboy, truly it is wondrous! If I thought I had loved living here before, now it is...as you say..._mega awesome?_

_BEASTBOY laughs, and STARFIRE smiles at him gently._

**BEASTBOY: **So...are you and Robin gonna be all over each other constantly now? Are we still gonna have chats, or will he become evilly, manically jealous and keep you locked in a box?

**STARFIRE _(anxiously):_ **This is normal Earthen custom, yes? To put a loved one in a box? I do not thing I would...

**BEASTBOY: **I'm _kidding_, Starfire.

**STARFIRE: **_Ohh_. But if you are worried that I will only spend time with Robin from now on and not you, do not. For me and Robin will just be very special friends, but I will be with you just as much!

_BEASTBOY smiles warmly as CYBORG comes over, ROBIN following behind him._

**CYBORG: **Hey, Star. Hey, is that orange juice? I'm gasping for a victory drink since I whipped your boyfriend's bony butt!

**RAVEN _(distantly):_ **Nice alliteration there, Cyborg.

**ROBIN: **You did _not_ whip me, Cyborg. I so let you win.

**CYBORG: **Yeah, whatever man.

_RAVEN stands up and walks over to the others._

**STARFIRE: **Juice for all, yes?

**ALL: **Yes please!

_STARFIRE grins widely and pours juice into five separate glasses. CYBORG and BEASTBOY fight over the one with most in it, and RAVEN tries to reach in to get a glass, but the boys are blocking her way. She grumbles indignantly._

**RAVEN: **Please argue _after_ I've got my drink.

**CYBORG: **What makes you think _you _deserve the most juice, huh, BB? What did you do?

**BEASTBOY: **Uh..._hello?_ Master of all animals here! I overtook Dr Doolittle! Not only can I prance and dance and sing with the animals, I can _be_ an animal! So beat that, you Tinman wannabe! What, you didn't get into Wizard of Oz musical so you became a superhero? Nice one, Cy!

**CYBORG: **Oh, right, and turning in to a monkey titles you to the biggest glass of juice, huh?

**BEASTBOY: **Yeah!

_RAVEN's face is seriously grumpy._

**RAVEN: **Look, why don't you just pour more in...?

_The two boys look at her in shock._

**BEASTBOY: **Just ignore her. She...she doesn't know what she's saying!

**CYBORG: **Let's just get the juice and go away from her..._it._

_They each grab a glass and tiptoe away. RAVEN rolls her eyes and accidentally trips up BEASTBOY, who falls into CYBORG, sending their juices flying. RAVEN successfully picks up the last glass of juice and walks off. BEASTBOY and CYBORG stare after her._

**BEASTBOY: **Dude...she just spilled the _juice!_

_They run after her, an unintelligible angry babble between the three of them ensuing, the only occasional understandable word being "juice". STARFIRE stands next to ROBIN with two glasses in her hands, her eyes wide as she watches her friends' reactions over juice. ROBIN turns towards her and she looks at him brightly. She holds out a glass to him._

**STARFIRE: **Would you like to partake in the juice drinking, Robin?

_ROBIN smiles and takes the glass gratefully, turning again to stand side-by-side with her. After a moment he sighs and puts his juice on the table. STARFIRE looks at the juice swinging in the cup, and then at ROBIN with an odd expression on her face._

**ROBIN: **You'll never know how much I missed you, Starfire. I thought I was going crazy, I...

**STARFIRE: **Robin...you do not need to say such things. I know how much you despise 'soppiness'.

**ROBIN: **I know, but...Starfire, you have to believe me. I _love_ you.

**STARFIRE: **And I you, Robin. Now drink your juice.

_He smiles very softly at her and reaches for the glass, draining it in one go. He smiles at STARFIRE, and she closes her eyes and grins happily. The camera focuses on the argument. BEASTBOY and CYBORG are standing in front of RAVEN, who is trying to meditate again. She looks up at them._

**CYBORG: **Do you know how much good juice costs nowadays? You can't just go throwing it around!

**RAVEN _(dangerously scarily):_ **Just. _Watch._ Me.

**CYBORG and BEASTBOY: **_Noooooo!_

_RAVEN hurls the juice across the room with her powers, and the empty glass lands at ROBIN's feet. He lifts his boot up and traps the glass between his boot and the floor. The camera slowly glides up, revealing ROBIN and STARFIRE's legs, through which we see an even more vicious bout of arguing between the three less harmonious Titans. The camera once again travels upwards until it rests on their middle torsos from the back. ROBIN catches STARFIRE's hand in his and squeezes it gently. The camera now zooms out to reveal the whole of the backs of ROBIN and STARFIRE, the fighting scene still going on at the far end of the room. ROBIN faces STARFIRE, taking her other hand in his. She looks at him._

**ROBIN: **You did the right thing letting Knife go, Starfire. I'm proud of you.

_STARFIRE shakes her head gently._

**STARFIRE: **No. It is _I_ who should be proud, Robin. You let him go, not me. You overcame your pride for my sake, and for that I am so proud of _you._

_ROBIN grins widely, and leans forwards, kissing her lightly on the lips. BEASTBOY and CYBORG let out a roar of disgust at this as RAVEN leans over out of the window._

**CYBORG: **Guys, you're gonna have to get a screen; Raven just can't handle it!

**BEASTBOY: **Yeah it's just...it's...ewwwww! _RAVEN_! That is sooo..._EWWWWW!_

_The camera finally zooms out of the tower, leaving the scene of ROBIN and STARFIRE laughing at BEASTBOY being grossed out over RAVEN, and CYBORG kneeling by the puddle of spilled juice on the ground. Once outside the tower, an image of STARFIRE and ROBIN's hands joined together appears and fades away. This can only mean that, for the last time, the scene is:_

**CLOSED**

****

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohhhhh no I didn't want this to end, I have enjoyed writing this more than I can ever describe, and the main reason is because of the tremendous support I got from you guys from writing it. Now, I hope you'll all read the "Coming up" page after this one, because it had little snippets of Knife Edge 2 and the novelised version of Knife Edge, along with other Teen Titan stories coming up. Oh, wow, you guys have been great. I love you all. Thank you.

**Dedications: **To the creators of Teen Titans, my best friend Rozzie, my brother Peter, my sister Jo, my reviewers (and especially DIWaRIa, who gave me numerous tips and friendly suggestions as well as being hilarious) and God for giving me the ability to express myself through writing.

**Answers to Reviews: **

**Lomesir: **No, don't worry. Raven's not ill; she just reacted badly to Starfire and Robin's slushiness. Don't panic, all is okay. Even though they spilled the juice.

**Moon-N-Stars: **Well, it's finished now. Except from the extra chapter with snippets of NEW STUFF! Yes, new stuff. Aren't I awesome? Hee hee, there will perhaps be a sequel if enough people support it. I promise I won't eat your brains. You were one of my best reviewers, and I am eternally grateful. Thank you very much.

**Tamaran Girl: **Thank you soooo much. That makes me feel really great. Makes it all worthwhile.

**DIWaRIa: **Oh my. How am I going to thank you without being here till midnight? I'm gonna keep this short and sweet: thank you so very, very much for supporting me the way you did. I seriously wouldn't have made it through without you and the others, but not only did you give me advice you gave me a laugh, and it's so good that I met a new mate through writing this story. It's really, really good. Thank you so much, you have been my rock. I love ya babe.

**Broken-Mask: **Awww I thought it was nice-fluffy. Yeah, I was really pondering on whether or not to make Knife in love with her or not, but I went for yes, because it would leave it with more interesting connotations (check out the word!) for a possible sequel, which is not yet definite! Thank you for reviewing so often.

**Von Purn: **O.O You are not a loser! It's so good that people joined in so late. It's never too late to read something, you can always appreciate it whatever time it's in. It's all good. Glad you enjoyed it, thanks so much!

**Lhaewen: **I think they were both pretty funny. What did you think of my juice thing? I like juice, and I wanted to portray that the Titans like juice too, because they don't normally. We've already had BB mourning over a strawberry milkshake in this story, so why not Cyborg over some orange juice? Hope you enjoyed the story on the whole, and will possibly review some of my other stuff once it's up! And that's another for my tally of those who want a sequel. We'll see!

**DIWaRIa: **Oki. Um. I've already written your answer, you greedy thing! Read up there!

**Another Lone Ranger: **One thing. You're welcome. I love to think that I'm writing it for you people who truly appreciate it. Thank you so much. Your review made me go AWWWWWW especially the word "enchanting". It's just lovely. So thank you, and I hope to read more of your lovely reviews in the future!

**StarRobin: **Oooo perhaps you could put in a good word for me? HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF THEY MADE AN EPISODE? That would just be...that would just be smart, man. I love that idea so much, but in my dreams huh? I'm glad you think so highly of my story, and thank you for reviewing!

**starrobin4eva**: Yeah, I thought it was a bit of a twist just to leave an opening for a sequel. It was either jail or him escaping, Robin was never gonna chuck him off the roof, even though he jumped down himself. O.o Weird dude. Hope you liked the final scene!

**Memorysofawhiterose: **Ahh. Cool name, but not quite as funky as h. And you spelt memories wrong, it's ie if it's plural...oh my gosh I'm such a grammar freak! (shoot me now) Awww wow I have so much homework I end up writing when I'm supposed to be sleeping! Thanks for reviewing, I love ya dude(tte)!

**Ninja Chic: **AWWWWW you're so cute! Thanks, I shall put that on my mantelpiece, along with my exam results! Heh heh. I'm SO not a swot (looks around shiftily) HONEST! Well, of course they end up together. DUH! Hee hee. Thanks so much for reviewing, and if I never hear from you again then I'll be needing a whole lot more cards!

**ShadowSage2: **oh nooooo I don't wanna say goodbye to you! You have to review other things, or I'll just waste away and cry all day long! Anyway, in answer to your questions: Just really cos I don't know how else they would react. I can't see them clasping their hands and going "awww ain't that sweet?" so I thought of the complete opposite of that and worked it in. They're happy for Starfire and Robin really, it's just that they have really weird ways of showing it, but that's why we love them really. Yeah, I pondered over Robin destroying Knife, but maybe that's another story....(scratches chin)...and as for Slade...I really don't think it's my place to interfere with the eventual demise of such a cool criminal. I'm leaving that to the experts I think, unless I have a God-sent vision of how to destroy him, but I'm sure it'll look pimply compared to what Glen Murakami eventually does. Wow I can't wait. Anyway, thanks for all your insights, and I hope I see your gruelling questions elsewhere!

**Wild Cyan: **ooooo another cool reviewer! I'm just gonna cry...nope, I'm not gonna cry. Oh who am I kidding, yes I am! (cries) Wow I don't know what to say to your review, you're so nice to me. I think the most rewarding thing is when people say they can see the characters in the dialogue I've made for them. In some ways this scene and the last one were hardest, because I have NO idea how Robin would say things like that to Starfire, so I hope I did an oki job. I'm getting more and more convinced to write a sequel, go to the next chapter to see a snippet of what I had in mind!

**NatashaTeenTitan: **Oh no not another awesome person! NOOOOO why must I say goodbye? Hee hee. You're review made me do a big cheesy grin, it was so cute and funny. I love you, and you're writing is something special; are you SURE you're only twelve? I can't believe it, seriously. Everyone READ HER STUFF. If you keep it up, you are gonna be one truly awesome writer one day. Thank you.

**cri: **Awww it's ok I'll let you sing my praises...just this once! Or twice...or maybe I'll hire you as my personal praise-singer. Hmmm, I like it. How would you like it? I'll pay you, oh say...twenty pence an hour? And that's me being NICE! Heh heh. Thanks for reviewing, glad you enjoyed the story!

**RobinRox13: **Yaaaaay my fellow Robin lover! I've tried in vain to make my friend love him, but she just thinks he's corny! He is, but he's LOVELY! I wanna Robin! Yeah, the story's finished now unfortunately, but I have loads of new stuff planned, so watch this space! Well, not this exact one, cos you'll get sore eyes from staring at the screen for too long...OH YOU GET THE IDEA!!!

**Kayla Holsten: **Well I'm glad that the length didn't put you off, and that you enjoyed it afterwards! I hope to see your reviews on other things earlier on, since you joined so late on this one, which is totally cool, but YAAY!

**Wanda Magick: **Oh it's my funky magician girl! Wow that would be HILARIOUS. I'm too serious to write something like that and make it good though, unfortunately. You should do something like that, and Gizmo could be trapped inside or something! WOAH! Hee hee. We'll see about the sequel...

**Spazzfire: **Ah well I've only got another four weeks or something before October break. Yay. Um. Well, thanks for reviewing, and I think it was good for Raven to have such a reaction, whereas some others have disagreed. (sad face) Ah well, each to their own. WE liked it anyway!

**MissMatchmaker: **Wow. Um. Well, I guess all there is to say is thank you. Thank you so much for such a flattering, lovely, really genuinely nice review. It really made me feel really good about myself and the story, and you are such a lovely person to say such things. And...um...I dunno bout 'genius' but thanks anyway! Please please review my other things that will be up soon! And review my one-shot fic "Wish you were here" and see what you think! I loved your review it was one of if not my favourite. Thank you.

**Anwen: **Seriously, did you think I was going to go all the way up to the penultimate chapter and NOT finish the story? Do you think I would do that? I am insulted! You've been such a great reviewer and I am eternally grateful. Thank you so much. And I know. I'm just rocksome. Lol. J/k, but thanks. Means a lot, it really does.

**AntimatterManticore: **Well I'm a sweet person. Deep down, I'm a lovely, sweet sensible, charming, caring (everyone falls over and sighs) Oh well, it was worth a try. Hee hee. Another tally to my sequel wanting thing. YAAAY.

**Starxfire: **Sorry, sorry, but please tell your mum there is no WAY Slade is Batman. It can't be. But who is it...I have NO idea I'm totally stuck. I wanna know, but at the same time I don't! PuffyAmiYumi is the group that did the theme tune, huh? What is their other stuff like? Thanks for reviewing so well, I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

**laurashrub: **Awww yaaaay I thought you'd gotten bored of the story and gone away forever! (cries) but it's okay, cos you're here! WOOOOOOO! HAPPY ME!Oh, and there wasn't actually a set reason why Raven wasn't talking to BB, mainly just cos she's grumpy. I think in the novelesque version I will come up with a more convincing thing, but there are only so many things you can have in a screenplay without losing the plot (in more ways than one). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reviewing!!!

Okay guys, I'm gonna cry now. Please check out the snippets....of what is yet to come! WOOOOOOO!


	16. Coming Soon

**Author's Note:** Okay doke, so Knife Edge is finally finished, so what else have I got up my sleeve? These are just a few things hiding at the back of my brain, consisting of a couple of bits of floating fluff and a "S" fridge magnet I stuffed up my nose when I was three. (Didn't really guys, but that would explain my madness!) Hope you find something you like the look of. Just review to say which looks like the best one and why.

_**Coming Soon**_

From Invader Jed

* * *

**KNIFE EDGE: The Story**

Experience Knife Edge as a novelesque story the way it can't be described in a screenplay. Here is a snippet:

_I want out. I want the yearning to stop. I want the hatred to fill me up and devour me, yet I fear it also. I have seen her and I must have her; what I do to get her attention is not terribly important. There is a world leader in Jump City for a conference. Perhaps that is the ticket I need to the mysterious Titan._

_I want out. I do not want to feel this way for one who preserves peace, when there never can be peace. These Titans preserve only; but they do not – can not – prevent disaster. Disaster must happen. Will happen. It is inevitable. I shall show her this: I shall show them all. They will marvel at my brilliance; swoon at my intellect. Some may frown at my notions, but I shall grind them into the dirt. I can do anything, but I cannot stop thinking about the girl. I do not even know her name. I do not feel worthy enough to learn it, which is ridiculous, because I am better. But her name...it is sacred like the cow to a Hindu; like water to the body; a mother to a baby. _

_I want out. I want out of the trap in my mind, the loop button that always returns to her._

_I am Knife. And I want out._

**A/N: **What do you think? Review and let me know!

* * *

**KNIFE EDGE 2: Word of the Brother**

Knife returns, and this time, he's back for Starfire. And he's not alone. Here is a small snippet:

**ROBIN: **Starfire, wait. Look, I didn't mean...

**STARFIRE: **Good_night, _Robin. We shall speak tomorrow.

_ROBIN watches her go and sighs heavily. He looks up, thinking he heard something, before shaking his head at himself and wearily walking towards the door leading back into the Tower. He pauses for a moment, staring out into the night before walking down the steps from the roof. Three shadows hop up from their hiding place on a ledge sticking out from the tower, which happens to be a large aerial._

**FIGURE #1: **Is everything ready?

**FIGURE #2:** I'm insulted that you even need to ask that, Knife. 

**FIGURE #1:** Better safe than sorry. You set, Katya?

**FIGURE #3: **Moreso than you boys.

**FIGURES #1 and #2: **_Women._

_They run stealthily across the roof, planting bugs here, there and everywhere. FIGURE #3 then carefully barricades the door leading onto the roof, while FIGURES #1 and #2 set up some sort of tent. They fit an unidentified device into it and they assemble together._

**FIGURE #2: **Everything's ready, Knife. We're waiting for your order.

**FIGURE #1: **Good. Soon they'll be up here, and we'll be waiting.

**FIGURE #3: **Not scared, I hope, boys?

**FIGURE #2: **Not even close. How about you?

**FIGURE #3: **In your dreams.

**FIGURE #1: **_Enough_. We need our rest. Dracos, you keep watch for the first three hours.

**FIGURE #2: **Okay. _Brother._

**A/N: **What do you think of that one? It's just an idea, but I'd appreciate opinions.

* * *

******ROMEO AND JULIET : Teen Titan Style**

With Starfire as Juliet and Robin as Romeo, Beastboy as Father Laurence, Cyborg as Mercutio, Raven as the Apothecary and Slade as Capulet, what more could you want than a Teen Titan take on the masterpiece by Shakespeare? Except that they use today's language, and the possibility of a twist to the traditionally tragic ending to the story we know so very well.

* * *

**BLACKMAIL VALLEY (one or two shot, not sure yet)**

Slade wants revenge on Robin desperately; so desperately that he resorts to blackmailing Starfire to date him, or else he will have Robin destroyed. But the catch is that Robin is not allowed to know. So when Robin sees Starfire with Slade, he doesn't understand. When he asks her what's going on, she turns her back on him and the Titans. But why? Here's a little taster:

Robin's patrol was an uneventful one. No Plasmus, no Cinderblock, and not even any spray-painting delinquents: nothing. Robin was almost hoping for an encounter with Slade, when it was granted before he realised what a stupid request it was to have had, even if only for a moment.

_Be careful what you wish for, Robin._

He his as soon as he saw him; Slade. The very appearance of his nemesis made his skin crawl, his blood freeze and his spine shiver. But nothing made his heart skip a beat. Nothing, until he saw that Slade was not alone. He was with Starfire.

**A/N: **Ooooo. What do you think, what do you think? Yay or nay?

* * *

**BOY WONDERS**

Batman returns to see Robin on his 16th birthday. Robin is delighted to see him at first, but as the caped crusader gets closer to Starfire, Robin begins to resent his father figure. When Robin mistakes a gesture from Batman to Starfire as an attempted kiss, Robin feels that it is time that either Batman leaves, or he must. Check it out:

_No._ This was _Bruce._ How could he be so stupid as to even _think _that he would make a move on Starfire? It was just ridiculous. Bruce _knew _he liked her, and he would never do anything to betray or hurt Robin. To think such things was awful, and Robin despised himself for it.

But jealousy, Robin learned, knew no bounds.

**A/N: **Okay that's all for now, folks, but please do let me know what you think. Keep in mind these are still in their draft stages, and nothing is as yet set in stone. Just to give you a sneak peek! Hope you found something in here to tickle your fancy!


End file.
